


You do not watch porn in a room full of dudes - well......apparently you do...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass is doing Research, just not the Kind the winchester would approve...or would they???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> Jibcon 8 J2M Pannel – The rented house and the three sleeping there and watching porn as they told ad expended later…………. Man this con was so gay it was just awesome – the moment you can’t tell anymore if they are acting or just joke around…………  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> And as always, not beta, still learning english and you have to expect lots and lots of spelling, time and grammar mistakes.........

You do not watch porn in a room full of dudes………….man SPN FF 23.05.2017  
………..well apparently you do………..

 

Dean’s hand hit his face. He was so over it…. He couldn’t think straight anymore. The Hunter distorted his Face at the implication his mind was giving him at this thought.  
It was disgusting and annoying and sick………..  
Dean pouted in disgust just thinking about it again.  
Weren’t they over the discussion about behaviour around human? Haven’t they explained it already, over and over again?

“WHY,…. IN CHUCKS NAME, ARE YOU WATCHING PORN Again?!!!!!!!!”

The dark blond blurred out, starring at the Angel at the computer. 

“And I swear if you tell me, because it was there I’ll kick your feathered ass.”

But as always there was just this questioning view from the blue eyed.  
Dean threw his hands in the air and walked away, head shaking, leaving the library.  
It wasn’t the first time he’d found there Angel doing that, and sadly it wasn’t the second either. Actually Cass had perfected procrastination in some way. Every time he was around now, and not doing research with Sam, the celestial being was watching this shit on the internet. 

Sam looked up as his brother entered the operation room.

“Every fucking time…….!!!”

The dark blond let out. 

“I mean seriously what is wrong with him?”  
“Is he studying that or what?”  
“He’d sex with this reaper chick and he is an Angel he should get it by now right?”

Dean gestured at Sam as if he would give him the answer.  
But the younger Winchester just shrugged his shoulders, slightly disturbed at his work, but still listening.  
Dean hadn’t that much patience, he would get disinterested and just walk away sooner or later. Sam knew that.  
The younger one didn’t mind Castiel watching or studying porn, it was nothing to be worried about and had nothing to do with them and if their ally wanted to do that, hell, why not.  
Sam was just happy to have the Angel around. For some Reason he liked it, it calmed him knowing the winged one within their walls.  
Whenever he could see him, Sam felt happy.  
The younger Winchester watched Dean walking around and throwing a tantrum over such trivial reason, but he didn’t say anything. His brother would calm down.  
Maybe he needs outlet? Sam guessed, watching but not listening to his Brother anymore.  
Maybe he wasn’t out enough lately?  
Dean walked another round.  
Maybe he hadn’t found a hook up lately?  
Dean loudly grind his teeth and Sam raised an eyebrow.  
Dean was overwhelmingly nervous and unbalanced Sam decided and closed his book, that was lying in front.

“Dean. You need to get out, you making me nervous….. Let get a drink somewhere.”  
Sam tried.  
“I’m fine.” Dean growled back.  
“Yeah you’re not!” Sam stated and got up to get his jacket.  
“Common, I pay the first round.”  
Sam grabbed his Brother and pulled the slightly fighting one to the garage.

Cass watched the Hunters leaving the Bunker and went back to his research after he heard the door to the bunker car lodge slam in.  
He hadn’t found what he was looking for although he wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for.  
The elegant fingers taped over the keys and he opened another side on the menu.

\-------------------------------------------------

They hit a bar in Lebanon, one they hadn’t visited lately. It was necessary to change now and then even though both liked to be in more familiar places. But with Dean in such a mood, Sam wanted to play it save. 

They had their third round of drinks, some beers and oddly enough wine. Sam hadn’t seen his brother drowning this stuff in such a mess.  
The dark blond was really done by now and the alcohol hasn’t even kicked in completely.  
Actually they both were.  
The Waitress, hitting on Dean the whole time, since they’d entered, brought another round, no one had ordered. And Sam wondered, not for the first time about his brother reaction on the blond petite.  
He scanned her but there was nothing wrong, not at all.  
But Dean just took the drink and ignored her blinking eye, the smiling and the cocky words, completely.  
Sam thanked her and she walked away slightly angry. The taller Hunter watched after her, curious if she would give up just yet.

Dean starred at the golden brown liquid in his hands. It was glowing so nicely, so warm, leaving a cosy feeling. 

“He’ss stupid……” Dean mumbled getting his brothers attention.  
“crap………”  
“I mean………isn’t it?” 

Dean was obviously lost in some inner monologue Sam couldn’t follow. 

“I’m right there……….!” Dean stated.  
“………..and what is he doing…………watching crappy porn………all the time……..”  
“He isn’t even looking anymore………….”  
Dean sighed unhappy.  
“……….I need attention as well..” The dark blond finally let out.  
“I mean…….. I could show him………….you know……….than he might finally stop watching this crap…….?!” 

Sam’s eyes widened at that revelation but he didn’t say anything.  
Dean drunken and pissed was a none filtered Dean and that was very interesting, once in a while.  
Although he would probably deny anything he said, the next day. But for now……..  
Sam thought about the opportunities and his inner manipulator was on!

“You damn right!!!” Sam went in to his brothers complains, trying to push him further.

Dean nodded. “right?! Since the first time this stupid trenchcoat fluttered around…..always this sstupid………so naïve.” 

This time Sam nodded, hiding an amused grin.  
“Always walking up like this……….” Dean makes a queer gesture of Cass walking.

Sam chuckled in silence and decided to push a bit more.  
“AAannd his blue eyes, constantly starring………….it’s like he stripes you off….”

“WOW wow………!!!” Dean turned to Sam but than the information arrived his head and he thought about it…….  
“yeah!!………I miss that….” The dark blond finally admits subdued.

Sam was about to burst into laughter as he realised the sad view o his brother.  
Hell, did he hit a wasp nest here?

“…….and, he is always there…..” Dean started drifting off, imaging something Sam couldn’t see.  
“He watches at night, you know……….” The dark blond mumbled showing the bartender his empty glass.

Sam watched him as he felt the small sting, being remembered how close and protective the Angel was about Dean.  
Sam felt lonely at that moment.

“………He watches you too…….” Dan went on, not even looking at the younger one.  
“He likes you a loooooooooooooot……” Dean slurred.  
“You understand him better……….”

“No, Dean that……….”  
But Dean lifted his hand to stop Sam from complaining…..  
“Yeah you do……..and its fine…….you know….”

Another emotion hit the younger one.

“You’re smart…….you’re clever and faster……….he likes you……….”  
Dean smiled happily turning to Sam and taking his newly served drink.  
“You probably don’t ………know…….but he always asks for you……..when he can’t see you around……”  
Dean nodded, circulating his fifth or sixth drink in his hand.  
“He’s always like this………..where is Sam?...........where is Sam…..?”  
Dean giggled.  
“……..Isssss annoying……….you’re mine………….but he is mine………..but not wait that’s not working……..”

Dean was gone in his drunken mind calculation while Sam was frozen in shock…..  
To many things happened right now and the taller man couldn’t process fast enough or keep connection for now.

As Dean finished his calculation he watches his younger sibling, smiling at him and scanning his face.  
“You’re so damn hot!” Dean stated approvingly. “………but not like me……..” He added.

Dean’s finger pointed at Sam’s brows and got closer. He retraced Sam’s brow, his cheeks, nose and lips…….  
Than he left, instead tipping on the younger ones temple.

“Hot and………….shhhmart…….” He slurred again.  
“Tooooooo shhmart for me…………….butt not sooo hot……but hot…” Dean counted.  
“Cass is……………..” Dean seems to think about a fitting adjective………  
“Cass…………..is……….”

“Beautiful………..” Sam mentioned and again Dean smiled at him, nodding to this confirmation. “…..aaaaaaaaaand……..” Dean lifted his pointing finger again as if to hold a speech or statement……..  
“HOT………….” He blurred out.  
“Did you ever thought about ………..it……….peeling off that sssssssstupid coat…….peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeling……..” Dean chuckled over the word and made small plucking gestures  
“JJjjjjjjjjjjjjust peeling it off………..” He took another sip of his drink.  
“You’re freakishly tall…….!” Dean suddenly changed the subject and starred back at Sam.  
“……..how does that feel?” Dean asked in all seriousness.

“…..tall….?” Sam asked in confusion still processing this conversation.  
“pffff no!” Dean looked more intensely and got a bit closer.  
“being hold by this……?” Dean pointed at his brother’s arms and Sam froze again putting the pieces together.  
And just a glimpse later Sam reached out for his still starring older brother and pulled him in, in an almost painful hug……

\--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean didn’t make it downstairs on his own. He almost tripped and missed the first metal step at the bunker. And even though Sam wasn’t much better either, he managed to grab his giggling brother and prevented him from possible damage, by falling down the stairs.

“CCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS…………..!!!!” Talkative Dean yelled after the winged one. Who, of course, appeared out of the library looking up at the Bunker Owner’s.  
“HONEYyyy im hooommmme…..” Dean blurred amused about this “genius” joke.  
Castiel just furrowed his brows while Sam smiled slightly he wasn’t sober either.

“Dean? Sam?”  
The Angel asked in confusion.  
The Winchesters drunken state was nothing new to him although it happened less within the last years and barely involved both at the same time.  
Castiel always thought that their Hunter Training was one reason for that. One of them always stood at guard while the other one looses it.  
The other reason, Cass realised being closer with this humans, still in his care, was their adoration for each other.  
They did want to give the other part the opportunity to let it go ones in a while although both weren’t able to do it completely and relax by all means.  
And it got even worse since the “men of letters” just walked in and out with their own keys to what, at least, one of the Winchesters called home.  
Castiel watched the Brothers stumbling down the stairs, holding and unsettling each other at the same time, with any step they did.  
Two times both almost got down but awkwardly enough one always found the grip to hold both for that moment and prevent them both from falling.  
It wasn’t really walking what the men performed but they made it down in the end, unharmed mostly and weirdly enjoying it.  
That’s close to their live, the Angel thought stepping closer to give a hand.

Dean eyed the Angel in all earnestly, as if to start a lecture he was used to do so often since Castiel had revealed how he felt about the “boys” and said the forbidden words, Dean still couldn’t handle.  
He was pissed and confused and felt a new burden since then, to protect the Angel as well. It had been so nice till than, it wasn’t complicated even if the winged one wasn’t around. It wasn’t the burden the older Winchester felt whenever Sammy was involved.  
But now……… He was pissed and angry for Cass to become that kind of a burden as well.  
And Dean was painfully aware that there was no way he would be able to protect the ones in his care, no matter how hard he would try….  
Their live wasn’t supposed to work like that.  
Sam and him still alive was a fucking miracle in its self, none of them had expected that and the Angel was definitely one reason they made it this far………  
To now feel the urge to keep him safe as well was like another chain bound to the dark blond hunters neck. And he was pissed that Cass did say that he loved them. It could have been left were it belonged nowhere, unspoken, safe for them all. Because people who love him, die….. and if there was nothing else sure in this world this one was a fact, proofed so often over all these years.  
And how he managed to keep Sam away, Dean would never understand but seeing the younger one was a constant reminder that it could happen at any time. And now the stupid, damn, useless, pitiful, kind, weak, beautiful Angel was cursed as well.  
Dean starred at the blue eyes looking at him in anticipation. Waiting for the hunter to say what ever was on his mind, Dean could feel the tears building up and he looked away.

“Yourrrrr stupid….” The dark blond managed, straightened his body and tried to walk away, swaying from left to right with every unstable step.  
But he had his pride….  
Sam and the Angel watched him trying to leave, again mumbling something unintelligibly.  
Sam turned looking at Cass, brightly smiling and got the same confused look the Angel used on his brother just seconds ago.  
“…..You like me….” It wasn’t a question as much as a mentioning like Sam was talking to himself.  
“Of course.” Cass answered emotionless, not sure if an answer was even expected. But Sam nodded happy and staggered towards the hall way to the rooms as well.

And again Castiel felt he was missing something here, something of human interaction he would probably never be part of. But knowing the Winchester for quite a while now, he followed, just in case his assistance was of need.  
He’d seen Sam taking care of Dean in those nights although the older one always tried to fight him off. And he’d seen Dean taking care of his brother as well.  
Preparing meal, cleaning if needed, changing clothes and handing medication. From “Good morning, you want breakfast?” to “I clean the cut and than you put my shoulder back in place.”, the brothers had been to so much and got so little.  
Cass had hoped to give his humans space, had hoped to ease the brothers burden but he had failed over and over again.  
The Angel didn’t know that doubt could bring someone down and he was lately lost in this circulation of mind.

“Aargh….”  
A loud sound of a falling bodys stopped Castiels thoughtless carousel.  
The winged one hurried, to find both hunters entangled with each other on the floor.  
Both pushing the other away, trying to get up.  
“HANds off ……….i….fine!” Dean complained.  
“You….grabbed me!” Sam shouted back.  
Cass stopped for a moment unsure what to do with that.  
But the two men didn’t stop their fighting and finally the Angel went in.  
With ease he helped both Drunkards up reaching out a hand for each.  
The brothers still glared at each other.  
“You need to rest.” The blue eyed stated, his voice vibrating deep into his throat, putting an end to the stares and a focus on himself.  
Sam started smiling again like a child in a candy store, looking at the celestial ally while Dean kinda pouted.  
Both reactions remain mysterious to the Angel.  
Castiel hooked the two men in and lead them along the hall.  
Sam, obviously enjoying all of it, he followed willingly and went on starring at Cass, smiling all along.  
Dean was not so impressed he tried to get away from the strong grip of the Angel more than once, luckily unsuccessful. 

They reached Deans room first and Castiel stationed Sam on the floor, while he tried to maneuver the dark blond in.  
The older Hunter turned out to be very difficult to handle in his state.  
“nnnnooooooooooooo…..shhhhhh….” He scratched at Cass arm who was still holding him up. “no….” Dean complained again, but his resistance already weakened.  
Cass led Dean to his bed in 60tes style in the middle of the room, to sit the hunter down, like he’d seen Sam doing it so often.  
Castiel was close as he felt a weight on his shoulder and a tickle on his neck.  
“sssstupiiiid…” The hunter babbled, sniffing on the celestial things skin….  
A giggle started from behind and warmth and heaviness entwined Castiel.  
Sam was ruffling through the dark hair with his nose, barely holding his eyes open… and Dean started tugging on the Angels trenchcoat sleeve.  
Castiels face changed to what was probably and Angels eye role and he finally pushed Dean down to sit on the bed, only to turn and face the, again happily smiling, child in a man’s body.  
Meanwhile Dean tilt back on his beloved memory foam, half on, half off the bed.  
And Castiel decided it would be easier to keep the hunters hoarded here all at once.

“Cassss….” Sam whispered mysteriously, close to the Angels ear.  
“I like…..you toooo…. Pshhhhhh!” The younger Winchester nodded conspiratorially and earnest this time, laying his finger on the Angels lips, gesturing to stay silent about.  
Than Sam looked around as if to be sure no one was listening before he leaned back in and whispered again.  
“……and Dean……….too…. Don’t….tell Cass….” He finished, already mixing every thing up.  
Castiel was confused enough, he just nodded understandingly and helped Sam over to his brothers bed as well, sitting him down beside the, already slightly snoring Dean.

It took almost an hour to get the two brothers ready for bed. But in the end Cass seemed satisfied with his work and somehow he felt as calm and supportive as he hadn’t felt in a long time. Watching the Hunters lying close next to each other, breathing relaxed and peacefully, stirred the Angels heart. He might, still could be of some use for his humans, somehow.  
Sam was turning, throwing his large arm over the brothers body who snort a bit louder but didn’t react other wise.  
Castiel looked at the clothes he’d peeled off of the guys, he was insecure were to put them.  
It was not a concern he had to deal with for himself.  
He looked around and decided finally for the desk, the hunters wouldn’t mind, probably.  
The dark haired had the brothers left with their jeans and shirts and he didn’t take of their shoes but he did put a blanked over so they would be fine.

Castiel shoved the chair from the desk closer to the bed and watched the brothers a while as he remembered them bringing water for each other when ever they were left in that state.  
He also used the opportunity to get the laptop the Boys had handed him, from the library and some coffee, he couldn’t taste at all but had become very fond of.  
He looked at his two left humans and finally went back to his “research”, he could be of some use………..maybe, probably…..

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Dean woke up to a strange sound he couldn’t identify in his lucid state. He rolled his body to the other side, trying to get away from this disturbing noise. But instead he rolled into a barrier that shouldn’t be there, and even worse, he rolled closer to the sound as well._  
_A muffled complain and something hitting him was the reaction Dean got just a second later and he was awake immediately……_ _He just couldn’t get up._ _The dark blond starred through heavy eyes at the limbs locking his body down. There was an arm that wasn’t his and a leg, also not one of his owns were resting on him._ _He was out with Sam… That’s what he could remember so far._ _Did he hook up with some chick? Dean wasn’t sure but not awaken enough to care right now, in his mind that made sense and he was still to tired to give a damn._ _The dark blond got closer to the warmth and went back to sleep._

_Not for long tho._  
_He was woken up again this time feeling something patting along his chest, slightly clawing on the skin as well. Dean growled blissfully, it wasn’t that bad to wake up like that._  
_He didn’t open his eyes, just grabbed the hand on his chest and enwinding his fingers with it._  
_Dean smiled at the soft kisses on his shoulder and the enwind hands moving further down. He moaned slightly as they reached his crotch, just hovering over without really touching._  
_Every move was lazy, slow and tender. Exactly the right way to start a day, Dean thought._  
_The soft kisses got closer to his neck, to his ear…._  
_“hmmm…..morning…..”_  
_The dark blond was distracted for a moment, from the sudden but gentle touch between his legs……….. and it took him one more second to realise that the voice was way to deep for any chick he would consider for a night._  
_Within an glimpse Dean was up and hurried away from the touch, the warmth and the voice, almost jumping out of his bed._  
_To his horror he was naked and terrified as he turned, realising who had caressed him through his awakening._

_The grey blue golden eye looked confused at him as Dean tried to cover himself awkwardly and starred back in panic._  
_“You’re ok?” Sam asked irritated._  
_But Dean couldn’t say anything._  
_“ooook! Than how about getting back in here, hm? I still owe you one.”_  
_Sam smiled and tapped on the free space right next where he was laying his head leaned up on his hand._

_“Oh common, don’t play shy now!” Sam gestured on the free space again._  
_But Dean stepped away even further trying to figure out what was going on. Was he still drunk, was Sam still drunk because the dark blond felt quite sober at the moment and he wasn’t the one acting really strange._  
_“What are you doing in my bed?” Dean could finally get out and was horrified as Sam started moving, to get out of the bed and come closer._  
_And damn his brother was fast._  
_“Now you play hard to get?” The naked body towered over Dean, pushing his ass against the small dresser at the wall, and blocking any other way out._  
_Dean tried to look everywhere except the excited upper part of his younger brother which was poking onto his pelvis._  
_“CRAP!!! SAMMY STOP!!!” Dean growled, trying to push the other man away._  
_But Sam just grabbed the olders wrists and leaned in. Whispering and nipping on the dark blonds ear._  
_“Hell……….i love it if you call me like that in bed…… It turns me on like nothing else…” He moaned lewdly, licking his brother earshell and biting his neck._  
_“SAM STOP!!” Dean tried again hardly controlling his own building up arousal even though this was more than messed up situation. But he couldn’t stop the physical reaction of his own body._  
_And the way to strong Sam did realise it as well._  
_“OH YESSS! I like the feisty ones….. like you feisty…” Sam almost purred holding his brothers wrists in one hand with ease and gripped Dean’s semi erection painfully tight with the other._  
_“Hng….” Dean moaned but even trying to not sound like he was enjoying it, Sam heard what he wanted to hear right now._  
_“I know….. I know…. God I always knew you would be the one lifting the ass for a worthy cock….”_  
_Dean tried again to wrest from Sam`s grip, again wanted to get away just driving his brother on with his struggling._

_Sam buried his nose into his brothers short hair, inhaling his typical masculine mix of ocean and forest cut wood._  
_A scent that drives him crazy every fucking time he gets it into his nostrils._  
_His cock twitched, just inhaling the taste, and he was smearing precume on Dean’s bare skin._  
_The tall Hunter turned Dean, again with ease, like the dark blond was nothing and had nothing to hold against it. But he tried, Dean really tried to resist this handling, tried to avoid being turned around. But he faced the brick wall of his own room just a second later._  
_He was grabbed at his neck and pushed down on the dresser, Dean accidentally hit the lamp as Sam pushed him forward spreading his legs by stepping between._  
_“Hng……!!! STOP ………..you’re INSANE!!!?”_  
_Dean yelled and tried to rear up his body, hearing his brother moaning behind him._  
_“Jesus……..you’re really on today!!!” The dark haired thrust his hips forward, his thick cock sliding between Deans cheek……….and Dean got into panic….._

\----------------------------------------------------

Cass starred at his computer. The guy was inviting the girl back into the bed as Dean became somewhat restless. His legs moved as if he was running and trying to get away from an unknown danger.  
This wasn’t new to the Angel, both hunters often suffered from nightmares but Dean was the one reacting more physical at it.  
But it didn’t seem that bad by now, so Castiel decided not to interfere just now.  
He concentrated on his video and leant back in the chair, still having an eye on the brothers to step in at any moment if needed.

Cass wasn’t satisfied with this pick either. He still wasn’t sure what he was looking for but this wasn’t it.  
Still, he decided to watch it anyway to may find something he could use in his next search.  
At least the Angel knew he did not like the teasing of the male although there was a reaction in his vessel that he liked to figure out and analyse later.  
Maybe it was his warrior part that was drawn to the implied violence. The first time he’d seen it he was confused but Sam had explained that in these kinds of movies it isn’t to be seen literally. Cass still struggled to get that but he tried. Dean had just left the room the moment he asked. 

There was a whimpered sound from the bed and Cass looked over the screen. He could see the building up distress at the older one. Dean was grapping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white in his effort.  
The dark blond was restlessly turning his head and sweat was glistening on his forehead.  
Sam was slightly shifting, disturbed by his brothers restlessness.  
His breath hastened and skipped multiple times which was enough for the Angel to finally step in.  
Castiel put the notebook aside and stepped closer, it wasn’t necessary to touch Dean to connect with him like that but since the angels fall and his grace had a lot of transformation it always seems easier to have a physical contact.  
The slender finger gently touched down, almost only hovering over the clammy skin on the hunter’s forehead

\---------------------------------------------

_Sam bends backwards, his head leaning on the broad shoulder behind. He indeed was a bit surprised realising that Dean was the one waking him up like that. And he indeed tried to hold back but the moment Dean told him that he liked him feisty, that he liked him tough, Sam had just lost it. It was to overwhelming to feel these beautiful lips on his shaped and structured body. The way Dean was controlling him by holding him in position and directing him was too good to let it go. Those lips that have more often then not, spilled out insults than affections, which had yelled monster at him so hurtful, and had called him Sammy so sad, so gentle at the same time. He loved them he loved every thing they’d given him. And today they’d kissed him, had sucked him, had licked him and there were no words needed to show all the affection Sam had missed over the years._

_Dean was rocking against him from behind while stroking his already rock hard length in front. Sam totally leant in their movements. He felt shy and like it was the first time but way more intense this time. Sam imagined every time Dean told him; “I’v got you…”and hold him in his strong arms. And he thought on the times Dean had carried him when ever he was exhausted or injured in their training, as a child or even in his youth. Even though Dean was exhausted as well or his arms and body started to shudder due to the strain. But he never gave up and refused to let it go till they get back home safe. It was the only time Sam remembered Dean arguing with their dad. Absolutely not willing to continue the hunt till Sammy wasn't at a hospital that one night._

_His father later told him that because of that ridiculous action he was almost killed later as they went back and the monster they were hunting got some strength and buddy’s back._  
_John had blamed it on Sam even if he hadn’t said it that way._  
_After that Sam had tried to stay away from Dean, to become independent as much as possible, believing in his children mind that he could protect his brother that way. And _Sam knew how much he’d hurt Dean by pushing him away, by walking off, out of his brothers reach, every day a bit more. And of cause it hadn’t saved Dean, hadn’t hold him together, hadn’t even made it easier for him. Sam knew all that and it hurts to just think on it.__  
_A single tear run down the younger ones face._  
_“You’re so good for me……….” Dean whispered, grinding between Sam’s buttock, still gripping the younger ones throat and holding him bend back almost to the max. Sam could feel the painful arching of his spine but it was ok, he didn’t care as long as it was Dean doing it, they’d always lived a violent life. Now, to be joined like that makes sense to him._  
_He rocked his ass back in his limited state, trying to push Dean further. It didn’t miss._  
_“You want me baby boy……hah? Sam pushed back again. And the grip on his throat and cock tightened. “hng….hah…What a slut.” Dean growled deeply, sending shiver all over the taller ones Body… “Hhn…only….only for you….” Sam whispered, licking his lips while his swallowing was blocked by Dean’s hand….._  
_“Fucking you was always a fantasy of mine….. The moment you fought with Dad for the first time………” Dean bends Sam’s neck even further, pulling on the throat, biting the youngers ear. Sam choked at that unnatural curve on his neck and his breathing stuttered and went heavy. “..dddddeeaaannn……” He groaned hoarsely. Dean was acting weird all of the sudden._  
_He was still stroking Sam’s cock, pumping him even faster and harder but there was something in his voice that Sam had never heard before._  
_Something dark and angry that frightens him. But he couldn’t move, his body was in a position were his muscles didn’t move the way they should. Sam felt limb and even his arms finally grabbing at the hand on his throat hadn’t the strength he was used to._  
_“….cc…d….dea…….” Sam tried again but who ever that was behind him wasn’t listen anymore._  
_“You’ve been a pain in the ass all the time……. You run off, you leave me with him….. Without you he let his anger run free………… He blamed me for every thing……” The deep voice growled and hissed bitter._  
_"I wanted to break you......."_  
_“You were just a damn monster………….!!” Sam froze at this word… “But he blamed me?!!”_  
_Deans dick was pocking right at Sam’s entrance and he was starting to thrust and push hard at it. And even that pained awfully and Sam tried to get away……unsuccessfully._  
_“You were a monster, and you still are………” The fake Deans voice hissed again. “Look at you, spreading yourself for your caretaker, the one who can’t live without you, the one that expect you to obey for the rest of your live…”Dean bit again the earshell and he bite hard._  
_………………”You don’t want that you’re not able to do that and you know that you will disappoint me like you did with every one in your live,….” And then in an almost gentle voice. “…..Like you disappointed yourself………..”_  
_And again Sam tried to break his brothers hold and get out of the situation he was suddenly trapped in……_

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cass got distracted as Sam made a painful noise. The Angel looked over Dean’s body and focused on the weirdly bend huge figure on the other side of the bed.  
Sam’s hands rushed at his throat and he seemed to have trouble breathing.  
Castiels blue eyes flicked from Sam back to Dean who was shaking violently.  
The Angel wasn’t sure what to do, even though there was just one way. His humans were in distress and both needed help. Cass leant over and his other hand gently touched the younger ones forehead as well, knowing that a threesome connection could be dangerous for all of them…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got a bit darker and heavier as expected aber after this turn down it should get up again at the last chapter, which  
> is, sadly to say, an additional one......
> 
> And again no beta - late at night - still not my language and there for..................grammar, time, spelling aaaand a lot other mistakes.
> 
> But still i hope you enjoy it ........a bit. ^^!

Chapter 3

_Cass opened the door and walked right in after he’d identified his position at the bunker. He knew Dean’s dreams, know them well as they had communicated like that more than once and even without the hunter knowing the Angels had watched them once or twice just for his own curiosity, when he needed a save place, to explore his, still unknown and confusing, individuality._  
_But the blue eyed was sure he hadn’t witnessed that before._  
_Dean pushed back his arm, hitting Sam with his elbow right at the taller ones side and kidneys. “Ung!.......” Sam grunted and stepped a few steps back, holding his side._  
_“What’s wrong….with you?!” The younger one yelled angry._  
_Dean had turned already using the small time window he’d opened by hitting his brother._  
_“YOU STAY Away……!” The dark blond pointed._  
_“Dean?” Cass chose that moment to interfere, leaving the older Winchester starring in horror._  
_What was the Angel doing here??? That wasn’t……… That was not place the Angel should be, ever!_  
_Dean realised his still unclothed status and looked for something to hide his body. Hell he would jump into the friggin hells gate if it would open right now, right here on the floor. For a second he hoped for that to be happening but it didn’t and he decided for one of the blankets on the bed instead._  
_Sam was still holding his side and looked at the third man in the room._  
_“Dean, is every thing alright?” Castiel watched the hunter anxiously._  
_“WHAT DO you think!” The dark blond barked out over dramatically. “I am not ok!” He gestured around directly at the naked Brother in his Bedroom._  
_“What did you do?!” He scolded on. But Cass just tilted his head as he always did when there was something he missed in a situation._  
_Dean couldn’t believe it. Again he gestured at the naked Sam in his bedroom. What was to be misunderstanding about that._  
_The dark blond glimpsed unwanted on Sam’s clearly noticeable erection and turned immediately back to the blue eyed at the door._  
_Cass, meanwhile was looking down on himself, for some reason he was back in his trech also he was sure he’d take it off and put it on the chair he had sit in._  
_“CASS!.....Focus!” Dean shouted again._  
_“I apologise I didn’t do anything to create these situation.” The winged one explained calmly._

_“Heh ah… not to interrupt any of you but………..” Sam turned at the Angel, his side still hurting. “Cass what’s the matter? Why are you here? Did something happen?”_  
_The dark haired looked stern._  
_“Seriously?!” Dean was completely confused… His younger brother who almost jumped him a moment ago acted like it was a daily interaction here._  
_Sam furrowed his brows and looked at Dean in his disapproval view he used when ever Dean went to far in his behaviour._  
_Cass tilted his head as Dean got one of his rare highlighting moments._  
_He looked at Sam’s back, more longingly than acceptable in his mind and than around him at the Angel._

_“Am I dreaming?....I m dreaming right?” He asked not even needing the confirmation of his friend._  
_“So this is a fake Sam right?” Dean looked again, scanning the firm build body of the younger one as his brother turned, eyeing him suspiciously. “What?!” Sam asked._  
_But Dean waved at him, not taking him seriously anymore, not fearing him either._  
_He stepped away right at Castiel viewing him in question._  
_“Why…..How……….. What’s happening here Cass? I don’t dream of that!” Dean gestured again at an increasingly angry, tall hunter._  
_“HEH! I am right here!” Sam got out. But again Dean waved the dream creature off still focused on the Angel, who had, again, invited himself into his dreams._  
_“Dean I thing you should not……..” But the dark blond waved the worrying Angel off as well._  
_“We have talked about this Cass! If you want to talk to me you have to wait till I am awake…..” Dean slightly growled not paying any attention about his surrounding, now that he had back the control._  
_The blue eyes listened but watched over the hunters shoulder concern on his face._  
_“Dean….you really should……” Castiel tried again._  
_“NA! I m not finished yet!” Dean stated and the Angel shut down._  
_“Lately you’ve done a lot…” But the dark blond couldn’t finish as huge hands grabbed him from behind and turned him, throwing him right on the bed again._  
_Dean was so surprised he couldn’t even react as the blanket was ripped off of him and his head buried deep into the sheets and a heavy weight leaned down on him._  
…………

\-------------------------------------------------

Castiel almost lost the connection and he needed a sec to adjust till the view of the bedroom got clearer again.

_Sam wheezed weakly, but he was still fighting against the tight grip on his throat but it got harder every second…._  
_Cass hurried to the bed side he could reach Sam more easily._  
_The younger Winchester had closed his eyes, he was close to unconsciousness._  
_“Sam…..” The Angel kneeled down, touching Sam’s chest._  
_“…c….assss…” Sam sounded relieved even in his distress. “…he….lp…..” He barely croaked. And Cass realised the tears in Sam’s eyes and he started to hear the insults Dean was telling in a bitter and hateful voice…. Sam was trapped in his own fears the Angel understood._  
_“Sam….I can’t…” Castiel sounded sad, seeing how close Sam was to giving up._  
_Another shock hit the locked hunter and he let out a horrible painful noise….._  
_Cass tried not to focus on what had happened also it wasn’t deniable as Dean started thrusting hard and fast moving his brother’s body along._  
_“Sam…..Sam listen to me….” Castiel tried to sound calm, tried to ground the hunter by giving a bit more pressure on Sam’s chest._  
_“Listen…….you are dreaming…”_  
_“angg………annngg” Sam couldn’t cry anymore and only hoarse pain loud left the man at the constant impacts from Dean, still calling Sam names and monster and abomination._  
_Castiel feared he would loose he younger one as he could feel Dean’s mind calling out for him as well._  
_It was overwhelming but Dean at least knew that he was dreaming he might could handle that for now. Cass felt a sting of guild, deciding to stay with Sam for the time being._  
_But he couldn’t leave him now he’d done ones in hell and never got over his failure. Not this time, this time he would stay no matter._  
_“Sam Listen….” The Angel tried again as calm and stable as he could, his voice way deeper than usual, vibrating through his hand and Sam’s chest…_  
_“Sam, this is all you…… That is not Dean, you are good, you are loved, you’ve fight the monsters, you’ve fight for all, fight for us, fight for yourself and you’ve won……” _Castiel got even closer.__  
_“That is not Dean, Dean loves you, always have, always will, he came back every time….. please Sam listen to yourself. You know the truth…. He loves you……….”_  
_“I love you….” Cass added subdued almost in silence._  
_But he hadn’t reached Sam yet. The now hazel eyes life light was fading slowly._  
_“SAM!” Cass yelled as he had seen Dean doing it so often._  
_It was the opposite of what he would have done then but it seems to work every time._  
_“SAM WAKE UP!” He really yelled, loud and angrily. And also it was somehow freeing the celestial being had not time in enjoying it now._  
_He wished he could push him grab him shake him but even as an Angel he was limited in this lucid world of humans._  
_And so he yelled, yelled and shout again through the noise of pain and the moaning….._  
_“SAAAAAaaaaaammmm! Come back…..!!!!”_  
_And finally there was a reaction, small, weak, barely noticeable but still there was a small shining._  
_“Sam!....Yes! Come back…. Come here….” The Angel tried, holding on this small light with all he could._

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Again Cass opened the door. Sam was following while looking around on any Details. There were differences on what was important for Dean and he focused on instead of what was important for Sam but the room and bunker structure was all the same. Sam was fascinated._  
_Even though he still tried to get all of what Cass had told him about this connection thing he, they were in right now…_  
_The tall hunter felt light as he went behind the Angel walking him through the halls of the bunker which were, as Castiel put it, bridges between their consciousnesses._

_As the Angel opened the door Sam was kinda curious to see his brothers dream, Cass hadn’t say anything about. The blue eyed had just looked unusually concerned mentioning Dean also dreaming in here._

_Sam’s childish curiosity faded away the moment he entered Deans bedroom right after the Angel. His strong, unbreakable brother was lying on the floor. He was naked and bleeding, his body covered in bruises and scratches._  
_“DEAN!...............!” Sam went over in one sudden move._  
_But the dark blond lifted his arm to protect himself from another attack and tried to get further away from the monster that Sam had become._  
_“Dean….it’s ok… It’s me…” But the dark blond just hide his face and hold up his bruised arm in defence._  
_“Sam…..” Castiel got back the younger ones attention._

_The tall Body straightened infront of the younger Winchester, who was still kneeling next to Dean. The man’s dark eyes starred down on the two men._  
_Sam froze realising the Demon personality of himself. But he got it together rather quick._  
_“Dean….Dean listen you need to fight, you need to handle that………” The naked dark blond weakly turned away… “i….can..t….”_  
_“Dean it’s ok, it’s not real, that is not me……….” But the hunter didn’t seem to listen anymore and Sam went out of the way as the demon with his face moved towards his brother, pulling him up forcefully._  
_“Dean!!!” Sam tried and reached for the older one._  
_“DEAN Fight it off…… It is OK it isn’t me…..” “It isn’t Sam!!!!”_  
_Sam and Cass yelled as the dark blond hunter was lifted up with ease._  
_“Cass we need to do something!!!” Sam was desperate. “WE CAN’t just stay here…..”_  
_But the Angel slowly shook his head, watching how the demon Sam tightened his grip around Dean’s throat more and more._  
_Castiel had explained the limitation of walking through the human dream world. They could not interfere what ever was happening…… It was just a link to communicate, not something they could interact with aside the things they brought in themselves._  
_Even opening a door was a tremendous effort and only possible if the Dreamer wouldn’t fight it._  
_Sam walked closer as Dean started to struggle and to groan._  
_“DEAN YOU STUPID ASSHOLE LISTen!!!! YOU need to fight it, it is a monster, you have to………… DAMN it …….. !”_  
_The demon Sam chuckled in amusement getting closer to the “toy” in his hands._  
_“you useless, pain in the ass……….You owe me a live, my live,…. You brought me back, you failed……, you made me that, you could have stopped this, you could have saved me from hell, you should have………………………..!!!!” The dark eyes became small slots as he got closer to the older hunters face, licking over his lips._  
_Dean was almost gone._  
_“DEAN! THAT IS NOT TRUE…………! DAMN IT!!!!! FIGHT THIS THING…………DO IT!!!!” Sam yelled again, his hands clenched into fists._  
_Castiel just watched the situation worrying where this might go. In the end this was just a nightmare but even he knew it was important that Dean would handle this on his own……_  
_If it wouldn’t work he would always be able to wake the hunters and break them out of this mind world they stucked in right now._  
_“DEAN PLEase please!!!!!.... Don’t do that……….!!!” Sam pleaded slowly getting what Dean was doing here._  
_That was exactly the reason why he’d followed his brother the first time he’d came to asked for help. It wasn’t because of there dad, it wasn’t because of Jessica and it wasn’t because of revenge. Hell Sam didn’t even care what his father was after, otherwise he wouldn’t have been away for so long, he wouldn’t have cut all the connection if he _would have cared.__  
_It was this…….. Sam starred at Dean, not even trying to fight anymore._  
_This man who was more of a father and a mother than anyone else, the one who protected him, scolded him, taught him the little he knew about a real, a warm family himself._  
_The man Sam had looked up at all the time and realising way to soon that his idol, his caretaker was trapped in this world Sam wanted to get away from no matter what._

_Dean had raised him, realising years later that he not only had failed but had done damage as well. A guild Dean carried like a shield, like a bullet proofed vest, keeping him from getting close to others. He was bound to his brother and he knew that._  
_And from time to time he couldn’t avoid this past anymore._  
_The time he showed up on the campus, Sam knew his brother was broken, he would have looked for there father on his own but Dean knew he wouldn’t make it. And when ever this happened, when he was close to breaking down, he went back to Sam, the one thing in his live he was able to love, to care about and to feel save around._  
_And Dean knew, Sam knew it was the way of an addicted, who was using the ones around to make it to the next day……. Telling, without words that he wouldn’t make it without……._

_Sam had tried to stay away but as he got older he wanted to take care for some one as well, especially his loved ones. But Dean never allowed it and there for Sam did the only thing he could do. He stood at his brothers side, giving up a normal live, a normal family, sacrificing his future, his live for the one who saved him in their youth._

_And Dean, every time he came back, every time he brought Sam into the hunter live again, the only live the dark blond had learned and the only live Dean could live. Every time his guild build up, his debts towards Sam increased. And even if Sam didn’t look at it like this, Dean did, and now and then he tried to pay it off, by sacrificing his life, by getting into situations and hunts that would end in his death._  
_It was the Dean Winchester way of suicide, to drilled and trained to do it on his own as long as he could still fight._  
_But Sam wasn’t the only one yearning after this peaceful end that would free them from every burden and pain and loss._  
_Dean did as well._  
_And Sam saw it, saw it now._  
_Dean wouldn’t fight against this monster, he wouldn’t fight to get free….._

_Sam’s view blurred as tears started to fall._  
_“YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!” He yelled at his brother._  
_“DARE YOU TO GIVE UP NOW AND JUST PULL OUT OF THIS!!!”_  
_“YOU OWE ME THAT!!”_  
_Sam got to his knees. Exhausted due to his own fight just minutes ago and to the picture his brother was given at the moment._  
_Sam couldn’t watch that, Dean was the one always walking on, he was the one pulling Sam with him when ever the younger one felt to weak to go……._

_“Dean………….”_  
_Sam sounded broken and something about that reached Dean as Castiel realised fascinated._  
_The blue eyed watched as Dean turned to his Brother, looking down with glowing sad green eyes. As he tried to say sorry over and over, sorry that he couldn’t kill what was playing with him like a bug._  
_But Cass also realised something else, something he’d seen in Sam’s eyes as well._  
_It was a sudden understanding that they would never share with anyone._

_Dean turned back at the monster in front, he was barely conscious as he reached out his arm and cupped demon Sam’s cheek._  
_His face was showing a sad, weak smile, as his lips formed the silent words._  
_“Im sorry………..” Tears starting to run down his face again. “ im………im sorry for failing you…….i couldn’t save you..like i………..should have…..but……,._  
_I would ……….never………..i couldn’t ………..fight you………..”_  
_The green eyes looked lovingly at the demon as Dean finally lost consciousness and his hand lost the caressing touch at demon Sam’s face._

_Sam and Castiel starred at the scene, unbelieving and irritated as the nightmare slowly dissolved into nothingness as it had happened with Sam’s._  
_The younger Hunter jumped up and run over, catching his brother right in time as Dean crushed down as the demons hold vanished._  
_Sam catches his falling brother, the older brother who couldn’t fight him even with Sam given Dean permission, and more tears run down the younger ones face._

_Sam caressed his head, gently stroking the short blond hair._  
_“dean…….” Sam whispered again and again._  
_And slowly the dark blond came back while his bruises and scratches healed off._  
_Dean looked up at Sam who was still holding him, Dean smiled sadly….. “I apologies…….. I couldn’t be what you needed…………im sorry……….but….”_  
_The dark blond’s eyes filling up with proud and love._  
_“…….you become so awesome………..all on your own……….”_

_Castiel watched the loving gesture realising something changing in the stream he was using as Sam couldn’t hold it anymore and leant in, kissing the lips of his lifelong caretaker._  
_The Angel watches the scene, watches the moment as a miracle happened, the moment as two broken souls become one whole._  
_It felt right……. It was meant to be…_  
_The Angel could see that right now and decided to leave the brothers, slowly embracing each other, exploring this, somehow completely new but still familiar emotion/feeling……_

\------------------------------------------------------

Castiel needed to steady himself for a moment after focusing back into reality.  
He watches down at the again calmly breathing brothers. Their heads had drawn closer to each other and their hands were connecting their body’s.  
And the Angel smiled approvingly at the two men resting on the bed.  
And, because he’d found out what he was looking for on this internet thing….., what he wanted to know.  
Cass got back on the chair next to the bed and took the still playing notebook. He closed the hard core raping scene and tipped in his new search algorithms. 

*How to please two men…………….*

\----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry T.T it is still not finished…… They did not obey as hoped……….  
> But i will work on to get them to bed together.............somehow.......... -.-!
> 
> In the meantime...............  
> and as usual.........  
> NO beta, baaaaaaaaaad english and there for a lot of mistakes of any Kind............. sorry again but i hope you can enjoy it never the less.............

Chapter 4

Dean’s head was heavy and blurry. He groaned as he moved, even slightly, and punished himself for being so reckless for losing it to such extend.  
The dark blond hunter tried to get up, his eyes still closed to control the spinning and the nausea. It took him some time to finally sit up instable and realising the snoring to his right.  
One green eye opened slowly and focused on the body next.  
Sam was still out, his large body untangled with the sheets and blankets.  
Dean grimaces his face and slapped his brother on the broad chest.  
But aside a deep growl and the younger one turning away there was no reaction and Dean rolled his eyes as he worked on himself getting up.

“shit, …………” The dark blond mumbled while holding at the bed to get on his feeds and not to fall back.  
His legs and arms and every body part felt to heavy, and the boots still on, didn’t help at all. He felt sweaty and stinky from the bar they’d hit the night before.  
Dean sniffed on his black shirt and grimaced again.  
He needed to shower and so he swayed through the hallway.  
There wasn’t much he could remember but he had the urge feeling of asking the damn Angel, wandering around these walls somewhere.  
And there was something else strange. Dean felt, aside his hangover, very lightly, he felt like a burden was lifted off of him. But he couldn’t point at it and also there was the question why Sam had taken over his bed in his room. More for the Angel to answer, and actually the shower could wait…..

“CASS?!....................”

There was a sound out of the kitchen and Dean knew where to go…..  
Castiel was very adopting when it comes to the Winchesters rituals and routines, which was one of the reasons, why it was so easy to have him around.  
He joined the hunters on breakfasts, on breaks and even if they just hang out at the kitchen, the Angel even learned how to make coffee for what ever reason. Castiel even walked the kitchen randomly without any cause, just to look if the hunters were in….  
But Dean appreciated all these efforts, for some reason, seeing the Angel acting human without clearly being one kept the hunter calm. He couldn’t handle the celestial creature as he’d had become human also there was a part in him that liked taking care of him even more than watching after Sammy.

But Dean the hunter, that he was and probably always would be, liked the Angel ready to fight and able to take care of himself if needed, way better. 

“CASS!?...........”  
The moment Dean turned into the kitchen the Angel stepped out as he was called.  
Both bumped into each other and Dean was hit by a wave of headache.  
Castiel stepped back a few steps.  
“Morning Dean. My apologise….”  
Dean waved it off and looked at the blue eyes he liked so much starring at, and again for no reason.  
The Angel looked worried and tilted his head.  
“How are you feeling?............I could………”  
But Dean waved it off again.  
“Naa…..Im ….fine.” The hunter nodded more to himself than the Angel. He stepped towards the heavenly smelling coffee. That was something he needed now.  
“You’ve been here all night?!” Dean asked pouring himself a cup.  
“No, I watched over you.” The blue eyed stated calmly watching the Hunters actions.  
Dean did roll his eyes, not showing it, as they had talked about that so often.  
But the dark blond was willing to leave it this time. He and Sam had probably been pretty smashed last night.  
“Yeah about that………” Dean started. “What………How……??” He turned, facing the Angel. “Why is Sam in my bed?” The dark blond finally got out.  
“It was easier to keep you safe like this and to have an eye on both of you.” Castiel told openly as usual. The concept of lying wasn’t anything new to the Angel but, and again to Dean’s appreciation and as far as he knew, the Angel didn’t do it when Dean asked him directly and clear, at least not anymore.  
Dean just nodded getting a sip of his dark, steaming drink. 

The hunter wasn’t totally clear what had happened last night but years of experience left him knowing that he had been pretty talkative at least….  
“Did…..something happen…….. I mean, is every thing ok?” Dean asked nebulous, irritating the Angel. Something he actually greatly enjoyed. Might be the look he gets back every time Castiel did not understand something.  
‘yep that……..!’ Dean smiled thoughtfully watching the Angels face changing in confusion.  
“Never mind….. You’re ok?” The dark blond asked as Sam staggered into the kitchen as well.  
He looked miserable and a bit off. And Dean raised an Eyebrow.  
“Coffee?”  
Sam just nodded and smiled weakly at the Angel he passed. But he smiled.  
Cass watched him walk pass taking the offered cup.  
“My head…….” Sam mentioned hoarsely, sitting down at the table.

Dean finally walked out, after finishing his first shot of energy, mumbling something that sounded like shower….

Sam had laid his head down on the wooden table just slightly nodding on his brothers announcement.  
“Cass?....” Sam turned at the Angel, his head still not up.  
“When did we got back yesterday?” Castiel stepped closer and took a seat across.  
“Around one.” He answered truthfully. Sam nodded and was lost in thoughts for a moment.  
“….Cass…..?.....hm…….. Did……did I do anything inappropriate?”  
Again the Angel tilted his head, he had trouble with defining the human mentions of ‘being inappropriate’.  
“I don’t think so.” He tried a safe route.  
Sam nodded again but still he seemed as if there was something else he wanted to say.  
“Sam, are you ok?”  
The hazel grey blue eyes looked up and finally he get up his head.  
“Cass…hm…. Dean and I we…..” Sam brushed his mop of hair back. A nervous gesture, Castiel had realised, and often witnessed at the brothers interactions.  
“… you know we’ve talked…… uhm….. actually about you too…”  
The Angels blue eyes stayed at the younger Winchester, calmly waiting for all the information Sam might offer.  
On the other side, Sam seems to scan their alleys reactions, which he didn’t show any of, so far, so he goes on, again brushing his hair back.  
“I don’t know ……….ahm….do you like us?” Sam tried carefully.  
“Of cause.” Cass stated.  
“I mean…….” He brushed back his hair again, realising this action and getting his hands back on the table, slightly embarrassed.  
Sam felt like a virgin on the first date trying to get information from the partner.

“CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!” Both men at the kitchen table almost jumped at the yelling from the other Hunter and got up immediately.  
Dean burst into the room holding the notebook Cass had used in his hands.  
“YOU’ve AGAIN………..WATched porn in a room full of dudes……….. I HAD THat shit dre…, I……we did that………………………… because you had watched porn there………….” Dean glimpsed at Sam for way to long, he thought. 

This got Sam’s attention…. “What have you………….you dreamed..?”  
Dean blushed, it wasn’t really clear if it was out of anger or embarrassment. He starred at his brother unsure what to do and how to change the subject again or if to ask what Sam did mentioned just now and what might be the meaning behind…..  
It was Cass who stepped in, explaining what he had done.  
“I did research on that yes….” He explained unmoved.  
“….You…..you did research……” Dean repeated dumbly…..processing the deadpan Angel impression. Sam was blushing relentless thinking about what that statement might implicates and about the fact that his brother wasn’t wearing more than a towel around his hips, he was holding with one hand. 

The Younger’s brain suddenly focused on the pictures from last night revelation, which were still bright clear in his mind. His hangover was gone following the scenes playing off in front.  
“…..you did research……..” Dean repeated again, obviously completely overwhelmed for one, still unknown reason.  
“….you…..” He opened the notebook and pressed on the button, to much in rage to care about the situation or state he was in right now.  
The porn started again, showing a man from behind, dark short blond hair buried in a huge pillow, obviously asleep. His broad, build up body was barely covert by a transparent blanket which ended on his hips anyway.  
Sam smiled slightly while Dean seemed furious. Until there was movement in the background and the other part of that “research” entered the room.  
This time it was Sam tilting his head and almost stepping back as another guy appeared. This man was huge and in similar shape as himself.  
And something about this next playing gentle wake up scene seemed very similar to what he had dreamed last night…….. The younger Ones eyes widened as understanding was dawning.

“Dean? What did you dream?” Sam spit out, more of a reflex than a thoughtful action, as he realised right away himself and blushed even more.  
His brother turned and starred at the younger one. “I……………..didn’t say…..” He stopped, starring at Sam in disbelieve. “…….Did you have…………” The porn was playing on, carefully and curiously watched by Castiel while the brothers got distracted somehow.  
“…..Why did you have my dreams?” Sam questioned putting the pieces together as both men laid back down on the white sheets, starting to embrace each other…., slowly kissing and touching every inch of naked skin.  
The first slight moan brought Dean back and he snap shut the device. In horror starring back at the still unfazed Angel.  
Sam was lost in his dream images and the porn pictures which seemed quite identical.  
He also starred at Castiel expecting at least some explanations. 

“You seemed to enjoy that and I thought about, being of any assistants as much as possible. And there is a lot to understand about human interactions like that, so I did research.” Cass stated the obviously.  
Sam’s face almost burned but Dean wasn’t much better…. He gulped…and questioned in a very strange voice.  
“….You…….How……Why…you think we like……?”  
“Based on the physical reactions of both of you and the calming effect it got on you I suggest it is something enjoyable. Is it not?”  
Cass questioned in all seriousness, painting Dean and Sam into a corner as he watched the brothers, waiting for an answer.

But the two Hunters kept silent all along.  
“well……………….” “hm…….”  
Sam tried but he just couldn’t as a wide smile and nervous chuckle was hindering him every time he started. And the dark warning view’s his brother was sending him from his position wasn’t helping at all.  
Castiel was again confused by his human’s behaviour. But he’d learned over the years that, in those times, it was best to leave them by them self and since he hadn’t finished his research, he asked for the notebook and left the kitchen…. The two, completely irritated brothers, now all alone.

Sam was the first who was able to speak again.  
“So..hm…….you…….had dreams….?” Dean didn’t answered as much as he starred into the air, not moving at all.  
They both still did not look at each other by any means.  
“…i…..hm was it………….was it like this……movie?” Sam tried again, still not looking at his brother.  
“….guess…..” Was the subdued answer.  
The brothers silenced again, still not moving.

It took a moment till Dean scratched his back neck, as he always did in need of avoiding something unpleasant or uncomfortable.  
Sam smiled at that, it means Dean was processing but not quite ready to let it out.  
“That is awkward…” He finally let out.  
Sam nodded. “But……….bad?” The younger one questioned insecure, at last looking up at his Brother.  
Dean watched back as well….., seeing Sam’s uncertainty and fear of being rejected.  
But instead Dean smiled weakly but earnest. “……no……” He scratched his neck again as he turned to finally get his shower. He needed to think about some stuff, thanks to the stuuuupid Angel….  
Sam stayed, surprised, confused and relieved all at once, a single tear building up… He felt as if a burden was lifted from him and he couldn’t point at it at all.  
But he felt good like he hasn’t, in a long, long time and went back to his already cooled down coffee.

\----------------------------------------------------

The water was running down his body and had gone cold along the way but Dean hadn’t realised that yet. His mind was to busy to get everything together.  
There was that awkward dream he’d had last night which appears to be a creation of his mind affected by their Angel watching porn right next. And obviously it had affected Sam as well. And to be honest that was embarrassing, but……………it wasn’t bad………….either.  
He hadn’t lied as his brother had asked.  
And the pictures he’d in mind from last night weren’t as disturbing as he’d expected them to be. On the opposite, remembering his brothers hands on his body, the kisses and ………..the more………. “It was………..hot…” Dean muttered leaning on the tiled shower walls with his hands. But he blamed himself for not feeling as twisted as he probably should seeing Sammy this way and actually for the first time. Also he had dreams getting into that direction but he’d never crossed the line of a direct interaction with his brother when ever it comes to sexual benefits. But last night it just felt right, something that the dark blond hunter was still irritated about. But Sammy felt right………. “So damn right…………..” Dean muttered again, his one hand moving south, already touching his wet skin, imaging his Sammy moving along and holding him close….. Dean bites his lower lip, closed his eyes and moaned on these thoughts, on the sensation of his hands…… 

\--------------------------------------------------

Cass tapped in another search logarithm. That movie he had found the night was quite interesting but it still wasn’t exactly what he was looking for. First of all there were just two involved and second it wasn’t as educational as the Angel had hoped for.  
Castiel had watched earth for eons and it was still a mystery to him how so many details had slipped his mind while he was watching. For example human sexuality, there were so many different meanings and opportunities and reasons human did have sex for. And none of them were meant for reproduction.  
But still, it has its function and meaning at any time. It was really confusing and irritating trying to get to it all.  
The act itself was the simplest part within human Sexuality, Castiel knew that for a fact.  
He’d also learned about different variations of Sex, some didn’t even have intercourse involved but were performed otherwise.  
He’d realised that his hunters did not perform a lot of what he was looking at even the examples between male and female didn’t fit the way the Brothers seems to enjoy the Sex.  
It was just confusing….. And the more the Angel looked at it, the more he seems to not know.  
Which only lead to on conclusion, he definitely needed to learn more.

\------------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed. He was horny like a teenager again, and it was a bit concerning. It had been a while since he’d done this in a shower. He smiled in disbelieve. Here he was. Dean Winchester, Aquarius, loving sunsets on the beach, jerking off to the images of his brother he’d dreamed about last night.  
Yeah, that definitely sounded like something that would happen in there live. There wasn’t much that could surprise the Hunter anymore but this was one of those rare moments.  
And it wasn’t one he would have guessed, ever happened.

Never the less here he was stroking the hard length in his hand. And it could have been hilarious, if it would have been the first time, him doing this, which it was not…………….

Dean leaned his forehead on the tiled shower wall, his eyes closed the water still running.  
He chewed on his lower lip, his hips lazily thrusting into his gentle grip.  
The dark blond didn’t even try to finish himself off. He took his time, enjoyed the images the memories. Sam had felt so real, so close. Dean had felt the warmth of that freakishly large body, the tender hands and fingers……, the lips on his skin. It felt so real it couldn’t have been only a dream,…….. it shouldn’t the hunter decided, his thumb circling his throbbing dicks head. He tried to remember when it was the last time he’d feel like that.  
Felt this need, this arousal and he smiled realising the time……

It was as the Angel stepped into his life…..  
Dean moaned, hit by a wave of pleasure adding Cass to his mind movie.  
“Crap………..” The dark blond hissed through his still bitten lips, tighten his grip and speed up his stroking. He was close already but not willing to let it go so fast, for a moment he was fighting the urge of cuming and stopping his efforts to do so.  
But this was too good to leave it just now…….  
The water was now completely cold by now and started to affect the older Winchester, his body started shivering.  
“OHH COME ON!!!.......” Dean complained loudly, finally realising the lack of warmth around him. 

“You ok?” Sam asked suspicious as he crossed the ‘men of letters’ community Bathroom. His brother sounded annoyed for some reason.  
“…….YEAH… Im fine...” He answered after a short pause.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked on.

Dean cursed a bit more careful. This must be some universal joke. He just couldn’t finish.  
Still horny, a bit freezing and unsatisfied but flashed with ideas and pictures he finally left the shower, carefully covering his still semi arousal.  
Teenager days, he thought, remembering embarrassing incidents in random motel rooms.

\----------------------------------------------

It was three hours later as the dark blond got distracted as he tried to enter the kitchen.  
He curiously followed the loud noises implying that someone was in pain or fighting…………  
Dean crossed the operation room and stepped into the library, almost turning on his heels finding Cass staring at, of cause, porn again.  
But the Angel had realised him already.  
“Hello Dean.” The blue eyed sounded way to joyful, Dean decided but played along, for now.  
“Again?” He asked, pointing at the notebook tying not to look at it, what ever the Angel was watching this time.  
“I think I’ve found something very educational.” Castiel sounds proud.  
“I bet buddy…” Dean tried not to judge. “But, do you mind ……….?”

\---------------------------------------------

Sam smiled understanding as Dean entered his room sitting down right away, on the only armchair he’d brought in himself after complaining about the discomfort while watching TV…..  
Dean didn’t say anything just starred at the Display.  
“You’ve seen something?” Sam asked teasing. Dean just nodded, than he turned slowly, starring as his brother in terror….and shivered dramatically his whole body. Sam smiled amused.  
He’d “fun” looking at one of Cass discoveries.  
Since the awkward morning at the kitchen, the Angel didn’t seem to care about hiding anything that goes with Sex……..  
It went so far, that Sam had turned, walking back to his room just seeing Castiel at the hallway.  
Dean sighed. “That is nuts!! We are trapped in our own home…..! And why……, because our Angle finally snapped!” The dark blond gestured sweeping.  
Sam just looked up from his book he was reading on the bed.  
“That sucks…” Dean finished, somehow pouting. And again Sam smiled.  
“He’ll get over it…” The younger man tried, not so sure himself anymore.  
But Sam was feeling “happy” the whole day. He felt light hearted and relaxed and calm all day long. He wasn’t in the mood of questioning anything right now and Cass probably knew what he was doing ……………or not…..It doesn’t really matter.  
Dean slowly relaxed in his seat, changing channels with the stolen remote control Sam hadn’t fight over, as he realised the starring of the younger one and looked at him as well, with an uncertain look on his face.  
“What?” Dean barked, suddenly he felt uncomfortable.  
“……Can…..we talk…..ab…..” But Sam couldn’t finish as Dean lifted his hand in defence.  
“NO! Stop right there…..!”  
“The hell will we talk about anything, because there is nothing to talk about……..!” Dean stated.  
“I have dreamed, you have dreamed, it was Cass’s fault and that’s it! No reason to get deeper……..” Dean blushed at that comment and the memory of what he’d done at the shower earlier this day…., still not finished tho.  
He looked away, …….but Sam didn’t……  
He watched his brother for a brief moment….  
“Then……….let’s not talk…..” Sam tried, subdued, insecure but inviting.  
Dean’s head snapped back at his brother, starring, processing.  
Did Sam just hit on him……………?  
Dean starred.  
Was it worth a try…..?  
He starred.  
Damn his face…..?!  
He starred.  
Those eyes…….!  
Dean moved.  
Those lips…….!  
The dark blond leaned in.  
The hunters breath hastened as their eyes locked and Dean cupped the younger ones cheek with one hand, sliding around Sam’s neck, slowly pulling him closer.  
It felt easy, there was not hesitation, no fight. Sam could have pushed Dean away, with ease. But, to the dark blond’s surprise, he didn’t. Instead, Sam allowed him to lead and he followed until there lips finally connect.  
It was so uneasy, so uncertain, so testing and careful that the touch could have been missed if it wouldn’t have been that new, that arousing, that exciting.

Dean leant out a bit, watching his brother, looking for any sign of disgust but there wasn’t  
any, there were only curiosity and expectations shown on the younger hunters face and a gentleness Dean hadn’t seen there ever.  
His grip tightened on Sam’s neck and he pulled him back in. 

This Kiss wasn’t gentle, it was hard, eager and wanting by any means.  
Sam moaned as his brother captured his mouth, forcefully thrusting his tongue in, obviously making a claim.  
He closed his eyes leaving everything to his Caretaker and giving in to Dean’s handling as he was laid back on his bed.

‘No talk then.’ Sam thought, moaning again as his brother pushed up his shirt and started slightly scratching his chest and sides. 

“….dean……….hng…” Sam tested the name on his lips and it felt good, felt fitting and he got an overwhelming reaction out of it.  
His brother grinded down on him the first time….., ripping a lewd gasped out of the younger ones mouth, only to seal it again, with another deep, breathtaking kiss.  
Sam grabbed on to his brother’s biceps, his nails digging in and breaking the skin, this time leaving Dean deeply growling.  
“…….damn……” The dark blond gasped.  
He leaned over his little Sammy, looking down at the man he’d become and the trust and love shown in those eye with their undecided colour.  
It was weird to have him like that, watching him getting aroused, feeling his breathing through every touch, but it was so………….  
Dean caressed Sam’s cheek retracing his frame and soft lips with one finger, he smiled and felt like in one of those hated chick flick moments.  
But it wasn’t that bad, not right now, not with Sam smiling back…..  
“It is weird….” Dean mentioned, (asked) lovingly.  
Sam just smiled brightly. “You wanna talk?”  
Dean facepalmed. “Shut up!”  
He leaned back in to move on.

\--------------------------------------------------

Cass still wasn’t satisfied also he finally was sure he got the basics, and could be good enough at it to use this knowledge. He always was more of a theorist till he’d met the Winchesters. Now it was all about ‘try and error’ but Cass was pretty sure he could be of some use at those private moments without trying it out before.  
He actually did not know where to try it, that was what kept him from doing it.  
And it felt wrong to try with someone else aside his two humans. That was a new sensation as well the Angel needed to analyse. In general, Angels didn’t understand the meaning of yours and mine also they did respect ownership, a concept Castiel only got fully aware off, living among humans on earth.  
He’d already realised that he, indeed, regarded the two brothers, the hunters he was assigned to serve, as his property.  
And that he wasn’t willing to let any other Angel near them, not to mention demons, monsters or other threats of any kind. At first Cass thought it was just his protectiveness over the hunters, his imprinted command to take care and watch the brothers. But it wasn’t, he knew that by now.  
The Angel wanted more, he wanted what those two men needed as well, in his opinion, a physical connection……. 

\------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to finish it in this chapter, apparently it didn't worked........  
> But i do hope to finish it next chapter............. there isn't much left so fingers crossed.
> 
> And as always - no beta - Long night - bad english and so on....... have fun.....or not...... feel free to decide on your own.  
> ^^)  
> Ah something more. Since the last try to answer to a Beta Reader offer didn't worked for what ever reason, i decided to give out the mail addi right away. So Beta Reader interest.
> 
> SchuldigMuraki@outlook.de

Chapter 5 Version I

Sam laid his head back, his eyes closed and just enjoying the attention, the gentle touches, the kisses he was halfway to sleep, lazily caressing Deans arms and shoulders as the older one stopped all of a sudden.  
They’ve been in here since, maybe an hour, Sam thought, questioningly looking at his brother.   
Dean looked down and his fingers scratched at the younger ones chest ones more. The green eyes focused on the man underneath.  
“What did you dream about…..?” Dean asked, immediately being remembered on the time the Angel had asked him the same, years back.  
At this time he’d thought it was an awkward question but now, he kind of understand the reason behind it….  
Dean had enjoyed this intermezzo right here, there was not question, the state he was in proved that, but there was something that had hit him just a second ago.  
His brain always needed a bit longer, wasn’t that fast, the dark blond punished himself in mind.  
It wasn’t, the probably not family friendly part, that he got curious about, and he did not like that he was now starting the talk that Sam had asked for, maybe an hour ago…..  
That was there difference. Dean knew that, he got into action while Sam thought about…….. That’s how it always was and it wasn’t bad, since they hit the same conclusion in the end. But it was still embarrassing to always be one step behind, or so it felt.  
But this question now was important, enough to stop what ever they’d done the last hour, which technically wasn’t much more than making out like teens trying to figure out how this might work.  
Enjoyable never the less, Dean smiled. He’d never expected Sam to be able to relax, to such extend to almost falling asleep in this smooth connection they shared right now…..  
And yes the dark blond had realised the slowing down movements of his brother, the slightly closing eyes and the calming breath…..  
He could be offended but it was the opposite.   
Dean knew how Sam struggled with sleeping, how often he just walked the bunker or did nightlong research.   
Dean always thought that there was something left within his brother, from his times as he was soulless and as he had visions and hallucinations as the wall between his mind and the time in hell broke down….   
Seeing Sam relaxing this much, letting down his protection to allow Dean this close was something the dark blond could enjoy all day long.   
He could forget how hard he was in his jeans, how needy and aroused, just to see Sam calming down and falling asleep under his care.  
And he would have, but again there was something he remembered from the night before, and he needed to know…….

Cass had always walked into his dreams, with or without permission, he might should have set up the rules for that, way earlier, but to see Sam appearing in it like last night, was something new. And Dean remembered what he had dreamed about.   
It had hit him that there was something behind the decision he’d made back than, that was important, and if he had to do something like that, than maybe Sam had experienced something similar. And the dark blond didn’t want to start this new thing they had going on, on a nightmare…….  
Dean focused on the younger ones sleepy eyes, which had decided for hazel for the moment.   
He cupped his baby brother’s cheek, waiting for an answer.  
Sam leaned into that touch and closed his eyes.

“You mean what had happened to me, compared to your visions?”  
Dean smiled, Sam was always the clever one. The dark blond nodded.  
“You’ve……….you were………” Sam tried to find the right start as he looked back at Dean who had propped up on his elbows, making himself comfortable on Sam’s side, still watching him, still resting one hand on the younger ones chest, not breaking the connection at all.  
“You were there……….” He finally started.  
“Did I look awesome?” Dean asked proudly.  
Sam smiled. “Yeah……………you did……actually……” But then his smile vanished.  
“I trusted you…….. the image of you….”   
“And it …….went bad…… “   
Dean’s brows furrowed.   
“What did I do?” He asked earnestly.  
“Technically…….you raped me…......blamed me, threatened and humiliated me…”  
Sam told neutral.   
“I would never……..” Dean tried but stopped. He knew better than that.  
Sam smiled.  
“I knew it was not you, and that I was blaming myself……and Cass got me out………..”  
Dean kept silent for a moment.  
“Did……..did you ever feared me?” He finally asked.  
Sam looked at that so well known face and nodded.  
“It wasn’t only that I feared you would finally kill the monster I felt, no I knew I was, but it was also that I feared that I have to fight you to stay alive. I wanted and needed to prove that I am not what every one was expecting me to be.  
” Sam watched the ceiling on these words and crossed his arms behind his head.  
“The moment you told me that dad almost gave you the order to either protect or kill me……… It was tough and I didn’t know how to handle that…… And than you tried to control me, of course I know why but with this there was no room left for me……… No way to prove you wrong and show you I am worthy……..” Sam smiled sadly, calling back those memories.   
“……..I loved you………, did you know that…….. All the time, all the years, I loved you. First as Brother and annoying Caretaker, than as friend and buddy and now as all I have, as Family……. Although that’s not all but it’s the base.” Sam stated.   
“…….I wanted to do everything for you. I wanted to see you happy, to have a live, to have a family.” Sam still stared at the ceiling.   
“I wanted to keep you sane till you could have that……………..But then, I realised you couldn’t, you’ve been to long in this role mom and dad raised, and than trained you in……… And I thought if there is nothing I can give you, at least I have to stay, to always stay by your side……..”   
Dean had laid back himself, also starring at the grey white ceiling.  
“Did you regret it?” He asked, still processing the information.  
“………..Sometimes……..” Sam said truthfully.  
“…But, not anymore, and definitely not after ………..you know……”  
Dean smiled slightly.   
“Will that be enough for you?” He asked back.  
“Will I be enough for you?”  
Sam finally turned to his brother’s side, supporting his head with on hand.  
“Don’t you know, you already always have……”  
“But, yeah, to expand that a bit isn’t bad…………. Since we are already surrogate partners and family’s to each other in many occasions, this was just a logic step further……….”  
Dean looked at his brother, his eyes widened.  
“Really you’ve thought about that…….?” He gestured on the two of them on the bed.  
Sam just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I did not exclude it…..”  
“You’re…………sometimes you’re a freak.” Dean stated teasingly.  
“And there for the only one able to handle you…” Sam countered.  
Both smiled.  
“And Cass?” Dean asked curious.  
“……….” Sam thought about it for a moment.  
“I guess……..it is adoration.”   
“How’s that?” Dean didn’t understand.  
“He………….an Angel, this is still something big, even though they are dicks. But he,…… It isn’t only that he is an Angel but he did not judge me although he did tell me right at my face what I was at the first time you introduced him.   
And he was the first one I met looking at you like I always thought you deserved it. I felt relieved as he got a connection to you.   
And I did feel a bit left out of it but I’d hoped you could find happiness there. And you kinda did……… it just not played out the way I thought it would be……”  
“You always had a soft heart for pet`s.” Dean stated realising to late the last words of his brother.

Now Dean was awake.  
“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean, it did not played out?”   
“Really, still…………?” Sam looked at the dark blond.  
“WHAT?! You did…………… You not only thought about being in bed with me but you expected me to fuck the Angel….??!” Dean was a bit shocked on that revelation and a bit peeved.  
“Well actually……..I thought…..that Cass would………..”  
“……..” Dean couldn’t say anything to that.  
“Damn you’re way more perverted than I expected.” He finally mentioned.  
“Just open minded.” Sam hit back and crawled over to his brother with a grin on his lips.  
“You know………..” Sam trailed his finger along Deans chest.  
“Years back, I thought you’ve done it. You were so protective over Cass and in constant worry and constantly pissed whenever he wasn’t around or giving any sign that he was fine. I thought you’ve become the controlling lover.” Dean blushed at that and felt ashamed.  
“And the way he looked at you, chuck don’t tell me you never realised that tension you two had going on there. I jerked off to those moments.” Sam grinned even more.  
And Dean couldn’t deny that he knew what his brother was talking about. 

“Fine, I get it………..” He finally let out.  
“But you know that he was always trying to hoard you too. And not every time because of me.” Dean stated.  
“I have blackmailed him ones…..” Sam confessed subdue.   
“No kidding!!!” Dean was impressed. “And he didn’t hit you?” The dark blond remembered all the time he just wanted to leave the path and had got it good from the feathered, dorky guy. And Dean had not even tried to threaten their Angel, as far as he remembered.  
Sam nodded.   
“But I guess, in the end he’d done it for you anyway………..But I was a bit off at that time and he probably felt guilty for his mistakes………….”  
Dean grabbed Sam’s neck and pulled him on his chest, slowly stroking his hippi hair.  
“When was it…?” He asked.  
“Soulless…..” Sam just stated and cuddled on his brothers chest, like he’d done all the times he was allowed to, mostly when he was in pain, or close to death……..  
And with all those painful moments also came this calming feeling of not being alone and always being safe right here.  
“Man we’re so whacked…” Dean mentioned to himself, absently fondling Sam’s head and neck.   
“Heh……..since we’re gone this far already……?   
What did you ……….think……….fantasies about as you thought about being the, my surrogate partner……. Just out of curiosity.” Dean tried a bit unsure.  
But Sam didn’t mind, he would have told him sooner or later anyway, maybe not with words but……  
“You mean, if you fucked me or I fucked you…………..?!” He teased, knowing that talking like that would leave Dean uneasy and a bit uncomfortable.  
Doing something was one thing, talking about it, totally different.  
Sam smiled feeling Dean a bit shifting beneath.  
“…yeah…..kinda…..”  
“I haven’t fantasised it that far…… But I guess I…………would go with both….”  
Sam thought loudly.  
“Really?” Dean was surprised.  
“Yeah I mean it might feel good…”  
Sam guessed.  
“What did you expect?” He asked back curiously.   
“I….I don’t know….just….. I haven’t thought about that….”  
Sam nodded.  
“Than, how about you?”  
Sam turned on his back, his head still resting on Deans chest, but this way he could see his brothers face, the hesitation building up there.  
“……uh……. Don’t know……. “ Deans brain was overwhelmed and stopped its cooperation, and Sam could tell from every move on his older brothers face.  
He chuckled.   
“You know that we talk about fantasies here, we haven’t actually done anything like that……it might change……at the experience.”  
Dean looked at the younger one.  
“……So……uhm……..you want to try?”  
“Isn’t this what we are talking about here?” Sam seemed confused.  
“No……I mean yes but I mean trying both ways?” Dean explained, blushing like a volcano close to eruption. He wasn’t good with words…  
Sam nodded certainly.   
“Sure…”  
“You’ve thought about that a lot?” Dean guessed, again stroking Sam’s hippi hair.  
“You ever thought about, ………….trying it outside…… you know another guy somewhere?”   
Sam could answer this certainly as well.   
“No……..” But he had to rethink that.  
“Are we talking strangers or just another guy around….” Sam gestured implying the bunker.  
Dean thought he knew were this was going before he answered, even though he’d thought about something else.  
“Close ones…..” He finally said.  
The brother’s locked eyes, Sam didn’t tell and Dean didn’t need to hear.

\------------------------------------------------------

They staid awkwardly silent for some time, just lying there, starring at the ceiling again as loud noises came across the floor that sounded like the only theme that was discussed at the bunker lately.   
Dean frowned.   
“Damn it! He still didn’t get how the earphones work…”  
Sam looked at him in confusion.  
“The reason I came here.” Dean explained.  
“Our “friend”….” Dean stressed out the word. “….had insisted that it would be important to hear the protagonists, to realise if these things really would be of some enjoyment….”   
“I gave him my earphones, to at least plug up the sounds….” The dark blond gestured due to the noises coming along.  
“But Cass didn’t get it, he put them on but still left the speaker function activated. And after I explained it three times, even deactivated it myself I just didn’t want to try anymore and walk into another of his “educational” research.”   
Dean rolled his eyes but Sam smiled understanding.   
“He knows that this isn’t really the way it will……..work out in the end right?” Sam asked  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. How should he know what this celestial creature got on his mind and why the hell would he care, he doesn’t like Castiel watching porn at all.

“By the way, why is he doing it anyway?” Sam finally questioned as the noises seems to fade. Castiel must have moved on, on his routinely control walks.   
“You think he is expecting something…….. I mean…..about us.” Sam guessed.  
“What, like in giving advises on how to……….” Dean laughed, for a moment but it faded fast, knowing the Angel, that would be something possible.  
He knew Dean’s dreams for sure, and it wasn’t that absurd him visiting Sam’s as well.  
Not to mention last night. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d seen the Angel, if he was one of his brains creation or “spying” again, and he also thought this dream was his own, created by the sounds of the porn Castiel was watching. And he knew since this morning he was wrong so technically………

Cass was still an Angel, not a fully functional one, in more than one meaning, but he still got his mojo and probably a lot unknown Angel tricks in his trenchcoat sleeves.   
“Think, that’s why he’s doing that?” Dean looked a bit troubled.   
Sam wasn’t sure but that was Cass, he takes stuff really seriously. And hadn’t he said something about being of some use and mentioned that he was doing research because the hunters liked it…..?

“Do we have to expect him popping out of nowhere and…….I don’t know pushing us……”  
Dean was overreacting again, maybe.  
“You think Cass would do that. Come on…………” Sam mentioned, more thrilled and excited about the Angel trying to interfere with what the brothers had just acknowledged/realised themselves.   
That was somehow exciting.   
Sam know Dean very well, he wouldn’t be so much of a surprise, well in his behaviour not physically. He blushed thinking about that.  
But Cass was something else. You could never expect what the weird one was doing.   
Sam smiled.  
“I know that……” Dean gestured at his brother’s face, circling over it with one finger.  
“What are you so damn excited about?”  
Sam just smiled and Dean slightly shook his head.  
“Fine, you go and invite him…..” It was more of a sarcastic joke but Sam just decided to ignore that and, to the older ones horror, he got up, opened the door and called for their Angel.  
“WHAT? NOW?!................”  
Sam turned.  
“You want to wait? With all this pictures in mind……….. and you want to take care of that..” Sam pointed at Deans crotch. “…..yourself when there is a possibility here……….of fulfilling some “Dreams”, ideas.………..?”

Dean still wasn’t convinced as he could hear the food steps at the hallway.  
It felt awkward to step into sex like that. It was just strange to sit on Sam’s bed, waiting for his brother to bring in the Angel…… Dean was insecure what to make out of this situation.  
He felt shy all of a sudden and he doesn’t like that………………., although it was kinda exciting to sit here and wait for a potential partner to step in just for one reason.  
The dark blond punished himself for acting like a damn virgin on prom night.  
It was just sex….  
“Damn it…” Dean let out subdue. But Sam heard it and turned.  
The now, grey golden eyes, looked at the man on the bed. Sam slightly tilted his head as if he was in thoughts as Cass showed up at the doorframe.   
The younger Winchester turned again.  
“Hey Cass………could you do me a favour?”  
The Angel watched carefully not to miss what the brother would want.  
“Hey ahm…..” Sam seems to think about his words once more, intensely watched by his brother and the Angel. “…. do you mind getting some supplies for ………us…” Dean furrowed his brows, unsure where Sam was going there.  
But Cass nodded. “Of course…..”   
Sam looked back at Dean and grinned, he actually winked at him, leaving the older one completely confused. Normally he was the one hitting on others it felt surreal being on the other side of this game.  
And he was still not sure about the Angel standing by.  
“Yeah buddy we need…………………..” Sam moved to his desk and grabbed paper and pen to write something down to hand it their Angel right after.  
The winged one read the letters and looked confused.  
“Is it something for a spell?”   
Sam almost laughed but he hold it and nodded seriously… “Yeah kind of …..”  
Cass nodded again and left.  
Sam watched after him and then closed his room door.  
Dean was irritated.  
He hated whenever his brother differed from his normal behaviour pattern.   
It always created an uneasy feeling, a reminder of all the times Sam had been not himself, and not always because of his own fault.

“What?” Dean gestured questioning.  
“I changed my mind…..” Sam mentioned unmoved and stepped back at his brother, leaning over by pushing the older one on his back. Sam crawled over him and made himself comfortable in Deans lap.  
“I thought about having some more time with you for myself. I’ve waited for so long…….. We’ve waited for so long………..” Sam leaned in to kiss these beautiful lips once more.  
“……..now Cass can wait a bit longer…..” He finished, already deepening their connection.  
Dean stepped in as well. So the Angel wasn’t off the table yet, which did stir up the blond hunters arousal, quite a bit.  
“fuck………” He moaned as Sam started grinding down on him. His little bro was way to good at this.  
Sam’s finger closed around Dean’s neck, his throat but this time there was no feeling of any kind of threat, not fear of a monster attacking even though this was what Dean had always feared the most if he would ever be that close to Sammy.  
Instead of these years over years consumed and collected, painful feelings, there was a tingle, an excitement as Sam used this vulnerable spot to get a hold while he was moving his huge body to both men’s pleasure.

It didn’t take long tho, for Dean to get fully erect again. He hadn’t had the opportunity to relieve himself since the shower, hours ago.  
And he was bombarded since some time with innuendos and sexual pictures of any kind, not to mention the sounds of all the porn their Angel was consuming.  
Dean chuckled a bit at that thought, leaving Sam to stop the kiss, not the grinding.  
“hn…What?” He was curious but Dean just chook his head and pulled Sam back down.

“Take ahn…..it…off.” Dean mentioned tugging at his brothers flannel.   
And Sam didn’t even hesitate doing it. He leaned up and pulled it off, directly followed by his dark blue T-shirt.   
“god………….” Dean moaned, his hands groping along every part of his brothers perfectly shaped body. He went along his abs, his firm chest and his already hardening nipples. He was just beautiful, he’d turned out so perfectly a fighter, Dean wouldn’t had ever expected it to be like that.  
Sam gasp as his brother pinched at one of the teats. His head felled back and his hands slid on his brothers, not guiding them, just following their way as Dean was exploring Sam’s body.  
It felt so good. Sam couldn’t believe it.  
Deans rough hands, the way he grabbed his breast and the way his brother’s nails teased at his, now oversensitive skin, it was thrilling and arousing like nothing else the tall hunter had experienced ever before. 

Sam grinded down even harder as Dean was pinching his stiff nipples again. He seems to enjoy the reaction and kept doing it driving his sibling crazy.  
Sam finally couldn’t withstand it anymore he leaned in again, plundering Deans mouth forcefully.   
“ah……sammy……….” Dean managed. “……I want you………fuck so much…”  
Sam whimpered due to these words and his way to tight jeans.  
“……..touch me…..” The younger one almost commanded.   
Dean bit down on his brothers neck, cutting him by accident with his teeth, none of them seemed to mind.  
“hah….hn….ok ……..lay on your back…..” Dean gave back and again Sam obeyed unhesitatingly.   
He ginned down once more, absorbing his brothers aroused face on that move before he rolled over and lied next to Dean.  
Not for long. The dark blond got up, and while Sam’s hands were wandering all over the places Dean had touched on his upper body, Dean was striping down to his boxers.  
The dark blond lingered for a moment taking in every detail of this view in front of him.  
Sam had spread his legs to give his brother some space to get between. His body was lying on the bed while his legs hang over the edge, his feet on the ground.  
“………..perfect…..” Dean whispered in awe and stepped between the inviting limbs.  
Sam bit his lower lip and licked it right away.  
Dean smiled down on him and laid his hand right on the centre of his younger brothers crotch, enjoying the gasp and blushing, and the slight shivering underneath. 

“Yes……..please….” Sam growled hoarsely.   
“please……..”  
Dean was overwhelmed. He’d never heard his brother begging and he’d never seen him like this. The undecided eyes no more than a slit in a blushed face, his lips glistening from the moist his tongue constantly was providing, pushing out of this slightly open mouth.  
“…don’t ……tease…” Sam begged again, heavily breathing.  
Dean felt the pulsating beneath the fabric beneath his hand and he couldn’t handle it anymore either.  
Sam was still hovering his hands over his chest as Dean finally opened his brothers fly, gasping at the sight. His Sammy was packed, even through the boxers it was obvious.   
“god……Sammy…….” Dean grinded his hand hard over the bulge, that was presented between the younger ones legs.  
“hng……….” Sam felt another wave of arousal rushing over his whole body as Dean started stroking his length through the boxer fabric.  
“ah AH……..” Sam bit down a sudden cry as Deans lips touched his the still covered dick.  
It wasn’t his first oral but this felt so much different and it hasn’t even started.  
There was so much more in this act than both of them had experienced even with the woman they thought were close.  
Dean pursued the contour beneath the dark red boxer. It was a new sensation, a new experience. He’d not expected in his life but it didn’t felt anything wrong.  
Sam’s dick felt silky even through the fabric.  
“Aaahhnnn de…………dean……..” Sam was shifting in his arousal but not moving away.  
One hand grabbed his brothers short hair, and Dean looked up.  
“…….please….” Sam actually whimpered.  
And finally his older brother had mercy on him and pulled down the black waistband.   
Dean flinched shortly as Sam’s rock solid cock sprung free, already dripping with precum.  
Again something new, the dark blond had never thought he wouldn’t freak out over, but he didn’t. On the opposite, Sam’s moans, his gasps and pleading along with the hand in his hair. Dean wanted to touch that, wanted to taste it………. and he did. 

His grip closed around the impressive length, Dean felt the smooth, indeed silky skin…… He felt the moist and the heat, the natural lube between his fingers and it was amazing.  
Sam watched barely thinking straight anymore.  
The way his brother explored him, everything that was new, was incredible to see and incredible to feel.   
He already knew how gentle Dean could be, how lovingly but now it was all for him. Every so light touch was meant for him and him alone. At this moment he was all, his brother was focused on and not because they were in danger, or fighting together.   
It was different.   
And it was something Dean would only share with him……………….. maybe the Angel but the heavens creature was on another level.   
No threat at all.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh ………hng……….yesssssss………” Sam’s head snapped back as he felt the moist heat of his brothers mouth taking him for the first time…..

Dean hummed in satisfaction and surprise, tasting the salty, bitter sweat on his tongue.  
It wouldn’t be his favourite taste on earth but it would be his most precious one, because it was pure Sammy right there. Dean started a try out to take Sam deeper, he tried working his tongue and saved the way his brother was reacting every time he tried something new.  
The dark blond figured out how to hold Sam’s hips down, and that the legs on his shoulders gave him a better access.   
Another thing he’d never thought he would consider. But Dean smiled and set up a slow pace, his lips sliding down his brothers dick, massaging the head and tip with his tongue.  
The grip in the dark blonds hair tightened and Dean could feel Sam’s body shivering and his muscles contract with every move he made.

“ha……….ah……hn……de……..dean……..w……….wai…t…..”  
Sam suddenly pulled the dark blonds head up, his cock sliding out between Deans full lips with a lewd sound.  
The brothers eyes met……….., both heavily breathing, their skin flushed all over.  
“Not good……?” Dean questioned lewdly grinning.  
“no……hell no….hn …… just….ah…. get up here……” Sam left the short hairs and crawled further on the bed.  
Dean slowly got up from his kneeling position and now his own arousal was clearly shown.   
Sam licked his lips and reached out a hand to pull his brother closer.  
“….i want……too..” The now hazel eyes laid on the older ones crotch.

\---------------------------------------------------

Cass turned the page Sam had given him. It was just one word and yes the Angel understood it, but he’d have no idea where to get it at first.  
Now he felt overwhelmed by all the stuff in here.  
It had taken some time to found a place close enough to get what Sam had asked for without being out for days.  
Humans were strange, Castiel felt that often but in here it was obvious.   
He’d walked along the racks for some time now and the Angel felt lost.  
There were any sorts of what the younger hunter had asked for.  
How should he decide…. The Angel got two small bottles he had chosen just because he liked the colour. Castiel turned it to have a look from every side before he opened one of them and sniffed at it.  
He was already carefully watched by the cashier, and as the dark haired finally started squeezing at the bottle it was enough.  
“Dude…..come on…!”  
Cass looked up in confusion.  
“You take that?” The man at the cash register pointed. “It’s open, so either you use it right away or get it…. You have to pay in both options….:!”   
And again the Angel missed the meaning but he stepped onto the cashier and handed him some crumpled bill’s he’d carried simply in his trenchcoat pocket.  
The cashier eyed him suspicious but took the money.  
“Anything else?” The blond guy asked.  
Cass looked around one last time before he turned back. “No thank you… Maybe another time but I am in a hurry right now.”  
He took the two bottles and went off, still suspiciously watched by the blond cashier who picked the paper the dark haired had left.  
He opened it and read the note.  
It was just one word…

– Lube –

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the ultimate Connection at least the beginning of it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to much fluff, to much explanations but i tryed..... in the end i tryed........ i really tryed..... -.-!
> 
> How ever enjoy a slow, sweet, heavy first Connection.......

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - first time(s) – 

There were soft sounds coming through the door. And even knowing the closed door rule at the bunker, both Winchester had explained vigorously to the Angel, the blue eyed didn’t stopped, pushed the handle and just stepped in.  
Cass had stepped in to some of the brothers sexual encounters, but this one now, was the one the Angel had prayed for.

The brothers were tightly embraced, volatile kissing, caressing the other sibling, their eyes closed while they were rocking and grinding against each other.  
Both were heavily breathing, their hands hidden between the two build bodys obviously close to relieve. 

Both men were lost in this tiny little world only they could step into, to far gone to even realise the Angel watching them in fascination saving each brothers differences and similarities they shared. 

Sam was grabbing his brothers nape, pulling their foreheads together.  
Dean hesitated as he locked eyes with the younger but sam’s grip was to tight to flee and both were so to close to break now……. Sam knew that as he got even closer whispering into his brothers ear……….

Castiel could physically feel how Deans body spasmed as he was pushed over the edge.  
All of it shown in this moment without restraint.  
The angel showed one of his rare, gentle smiles.  
Both naked body’s spasm as their orgasm hit. Still they did not loose eye contact, holding onto each other as if their life depends on that.  
The celestial being watched with awe how the two men slowly rode out the other ones after glow, how they lazily stroked the partner, kissed and caressed each other till both slowly calming down from their high. Still connected, still touching and still looking into each others eyes.

And finally Castiel realised the difference and what he had missed on all of the movies he’d watched. This deeply devoted connection, the meaning behind these unions…..  
His humans had that and it was only theirs.

Dean cupped Sam’s cheek, his thumbs gently massaging the soft skin.  
He kissed his beloved brother oh so gently, slowly deepening till he got an answer.  
Both were exhausted, tired and satisfied…..  
Still lazily moving their hands over the other once body.

“You are beautiful……” Cass couldn’t hold his awe, the proud feeling, he needed to name it, leaving the Hunters wincing in surprise and starring at him.

“cass……….?!” Dean seemed more freaked than Sam who just hugged the dark blond, while he looked at the angel, smiling.  
The younger one buried his face in Deans neck, breathing in his caretakers scent, the taste of sweat and musk, and his own severe tone, tickling the dark blond slightly.  
Dean tried to cover his body bud Sam prevent that. Knowing Castiel wanted to see them.  
“Don’t……….hide from him.” The younger one kissed his surprised brother again.  
But Sam smiled and looked through his puppy eyes and Dean couldn’t resist that.  
He just relaxed in the younger ones seduction and forgot about the Angel looking…..

Castiel watched for some more moments, saving the data, ………the roles,…………the movements of each of his humans, to complete his research and to be able to provide the best care possible, when ever needed.

Finally they separated dreamingly looking at each other till Sam got up and turned to their Angel.  
“Did you get what I’d asked for……..??” He was curious what Cass had made out of this little note he’d given him earlier.  
“I guess so………. There were a lot options.” Cass stated, leaving the younger Winchester to smile on that “fun” fact.  
Dean was still lying, naked in the middle of the bed while an equally naked Sam was getting up, leaving him and talking to an angel as if it was the most normal thing to do after nearly fucking your brother.  
The two got their own connection Dean realised again. The way Sam was acting around the Angel was just weird to watch. Sometimes it seemed sassy, sometimes curious, sometimes it seemed even deeper, more trustworthy then he shared with Dean but it always was happy.  
Sam still acted around the Angel as if the winged dude was a higher creature he was afraid to piss off. And he smiled, he always smiled, that kind of smile that Dean rarely get from him.  
Having the angel around calmed his Sammy, relaxed him in a way he couldn’t and with any other person Dean would have been jealous but Cass was……….. maybe the only living creature the dark blond could tolerate, and allow around himself and Sammy.  
Dean smiled, just thinking about it. It just needed a fallen Angel to make that possible.  
No big deal at all…...  
He looked at the two persons in his live he would do every thing for, and probably had already.  
He wasn’t jealous but right now, he felt a bit left out for he didn’t know what kind of conspiracy his angel and his brother were on……talking like they did.

Dean fondled his belly, unexpectedly touching the sticky trail that was left on his skin. The dark blond flinched in disgust at that clammy feeling on his fingers.  
He looked around in Sam’s room, his brother probably had some stuff around to clean him off. And although the dark blond was looking for some tissue he decided on Sam’s shirt within reach. It didn’t look like he would take it on anyway soon at all.  
“HE!...” Sam had turned right in time to watch his brother mishandling his cloth.  
“What? It bothered……” The dark blond gave back unabashed.  
“There are tissues…Right there.” Sam gestured at the nightstand and Dean stretched his head awkwardly to look at it, not stopping his cleaning at all….  
“Huh…………” Was all he let out, finishing his cleansing and throwing the shirt off the bed.

“I could do that….” Cass offered, looking a Sam who was still wearing the claiming signs of both of them.  
Deans view snapped up, his eyes widened in surprise as Sam shrugged his shoulders and nodded.  
The Angel stepped a bit closer and gently touched the younger Winchesters forehead.  
Dean leaned back, that wasn’t what he had expected for a second to see, and to his surprise it was a bit disappointing.  
“Thank’s….” Sam mentioned happily, his attention already at the two bottles Castiel had brought back.  
Cass had watched Deans reaction and he worried but nodded on Sam’s thanks…..  
“Dean…?” The dark haired asked walking towards the bed leaving the older hunter to crawl back a bit, for no reason.  
“dean……….is everything alright?” The deep voice questioned and Sam turned on the worrying sound in it.  
But he could read his brothers face and got his attention back on the bottles. That was something the two had to figure out on their own, he wasn’t part at it just now.

The green orbs starred at the Angel, Dean was unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to cover his naked body as fast as possible and yelling at his friend to leave but another part was fighting this and trying to take advantage out of the Angel being so close in that situation.  
He fought within and Sam rolled his eyes unseen. Even without turning he knew the two were trapped in on of these starring contests they were used to…….  
Sam didn’t mind.  
Cass didn’t move, Dean didn’t move as if either of them was waiting for the other to make the first step. Something, at least Sam knew, none of them would do, either out of respect for the other man, or fear for the possible consequences.  
Both were stupid at this point.  
But Sam didn’t interfere, he was kind of curious how they would save this situation or get out of it……..  
He turned, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched the freeze frame, knowing neither of them had him in sight at that moment.  
It took some time but surprisingly, or not, it was Castiel making the next move, carefully watched by Sam.  
The blue eyes never left Deans view, never blinked as the dark haired got even closer. This time Dean didn’t shy back, he waited. His muscles tense, ready to………..?  
Sam tried to figure out what it was, it wasn’t fighting, he realised, and it wasn’t running either. The view on his caretakers face was one he hadn’t seen before.  
It was anticipation, fear, excitement and pure need to an extend that left Sam breathless……  
So that’s what his brother looked like giving himself over to something, to someone……  
Sam was impressed and he was curious if either the Angel or Dean had realised the silent communication going on between them right now.  
He watched the smooth movement of the celestial being, the way the Angels blue eyes asked for permission. And Sam watched the way Dean was giving in, small steps, never completely. It was like he was watching a dance, or maybe a non violent fight between strong minds, strong warriors testing unstable ground. And it was amazing…….  
Whenever there was a sign of insecurity within the hunter, signs so small not even Sam could figure out, Cass stopped, tilted his head and silently asked again to be allowed till Dean relaxed again.  
Sam couldn’t stop his arousal waking up again. Just watching this was awesome and the proof of what he had seen over the years.  
The complete devotion of this creature to his brother, the pure care and love radiating off of Castiel, who was still able to crush them without any effort.  
But all of the Angels actions right now, show that he wouldn’t, that he couldn’t do Dean any harm, no matter what.  
And for that, Sam loved him, loved the Angel with all he was and with all he could give.  
His brother deserved nothing less than this.  
And a small part within the younger one hoped, that he might deserved this as well……

It felt like eternity as Cass finally reached the bed and just sat down, still watching the dark blond lying naked at the centre.  
“Dean?........Do you fear me?” The blue eyed questioned worrying.  
“Yes………… NO!! …. I mean no…..not like…..!” Dean stuttered.  
“Crap……, …..Cass…..ahm…I do not fear you….” Dean had to clear this, watching the sadness in his beloved blue eyes….  
“I just………..I’d never thought of……….” He weakly gestured around, underlining the situation he was in.  
“You’re an Angel……. That’s…….. that’s something serious……you know….”  
“You told me once that you fall and rebelled for ………….basically US….and……. I just can’t stand pulling you down even more………. You’ve been there every time we needed you, ……………I needed you and you never stepped back…………….”  
Sam could see the tears glistening in his brothers eyes and it almost breaks his heart, he wanted to hold him, tightly.  
But he couldn’t, that was something Dean had to get through, it was important.  
The Angels view became soft as he reached for the dark blond hunter, cupping his cheek and feeling the skin, smoothing his humans uncertainty.  
“I decided to stay, I decided to follow and I decided to keep you close…….” Castiel mentioned thoughtful. “It was never my intention to add more burden to your live by my actions.”  
“I apologize for my constant failing.” The elegant fingers caressed Deans cheek, in a more curious than seductive manner. They followed after the strong contour of the hunter, gently holding his chin and pulling the dark blond closer.  
“I apologize for throwing myself thoughtlessly into your life. I apologise for leaving you uncertain because of my behaviour,…..” Cass got closer with every word.  
“…..I apologize for not fully allowing you close on my behalf,…… but………..I will never apologize for choosing you……….and your brother.”  
Cass closed the last cliff that was left between the three warriors as he finally kissed his first chosen human, gently begging for entrance, for allowance with his lips and tongue.

Sam watched this scene like a movie, it was something deep he was witnessing here, the younger one smiled happily and sad on the same time……  
He was relieved and exhausted, filled with joy for his caretaker and the Angel.

The younger one had decided on one of the options Castiel had brought in, kinda curious why he had bought two in the first place.  
Sam still leaned his bare ass at his desk and watched as their Angel and his brother, finally, started making out. The tall hunter moved one hand without even realizing it, to his already semi length.  
Cass was almost covering Deans whole body, one leg steadying on the ground, while the other one kneeled next to the dark blond hunters thight.  
Castiels Trench was hiding the naked human body as if to protect it from every one else to be seen.  
A fact that turned Sam on immensely, it made his brother a forbidden fruit for anyone else except him and their Angel.  
It made Dean a treasure, worth to be protected, and hell did Sam approve that!  
He was already stroking himself in a steady rhythm as Dean started slightly moaning, the Angel still working on him, with him.

“…cass…….” Sam sighed, licking his lips. He wanted to be part, he needed that.  
The Angel listened like he always did but this time he also answered, holding Dean down with on hand on his chest as he turned to the younger one.  
Dean complained slightly growling as the soft Angel lips left him.  
He opened his eyes following Castiels view.  
Again the winged one was communicating with Sammy, but this time Dean didn’t mind at all. To see Sam like this was worth everything.  
The younger Hunter was shaking, his face and shoulders blushed his breath heavy and his eyes pleading towards the men on the bed.  
Dean knew it wasn’t on him to decide if his brother would be allowed and he was awkwardly fine with this. Completely giving over any decision to the Angel, although he knew that it wouldn’t be the wisest thing to do under different circumstances but now, Dean wanted this, needed this and welcomed it.

Castiel turned to look down on his first human before he reached out one arm for Sam, not loosing Deans view for a second. Not even as he guided Sam back onto the bed to sit down next to his brother.  
Dean starred from his lying position as the Angel and Sammy shared the sweetest, gentlest and shyest kiss he’d ever seen Sam sharing. Even with his first girl he hadn’t been that way, Dean remembered.  
There he was the man that didn’t know how to act around the Angel.  
Dean reached out for his brother, feeling his relieve as he was guided down to kiss the now known, full lips of his caretaker.  
Castiel viewed the brothers kissing again, watched as their fingers entwined and his heart sang like the choir at home.

The dark haired stepped off the bed, allowing his humans some space and just enjoying what was playing, but he wanted more. He’d learned for that, he’d “trained” for that connection to become his, now that the brothers already had crossed the line that had separated them for so long.  
Cass looked again at his two hunters, watched how Dean changed immediately in his reactions as he had left and Sam had joined him again.  
Now the dark blond didn’t show that willingly obedience anymore, he allowed his brother a lot but he did not hand himself over the way he’d done with Castiel as his partner and  
Sam did realised that as well.  
A little bit offended but fine with it.  
He took what ever Dean was willing to offer and it was a lot.

“Sam….Dean……!” Castiel stepped in after a while, and both hunters stopped the kiss they’d shared and turned at the blue eyed.  
“I like to ….............” The winged one seemed to search for the right words.  
“………I like to make you my family….” He stated earnest, looking the hunters straight into the eyes. The Angel didn’t seemed satisfied with the chosen words. He thought about and tried again.  
“I like you two to become my………..brothers….” He stated final.  
Dean’s brows raised in confusion while Sam just looked surprised at the celestial being.  
Both weren’t sure what to say at that….., or how to react at all.  
Castiel was just standing there, obviously waiting for a reaction.  
Sam looked at his brother but the dark blond was clueless as well, he shrugged his shoulders.

“……ok…….” Dean finally mentioned, still not knowing what else to do.  
He just hoped that Cass wouldn’t get back to the “I love you crap……” The dark blond still wasn’t ready to deal with……….  
But “brother…….” Yeah maybe he could do that…… Dean blushed all of a sudden, realising how far he’d gone with his other sibling………  
“Cass, what does that mean?” Sam handled the situation, curiously watching the Angel.  
“I am not used to being all on my own, Angels aren’t created like that……….. We do life together, we hear each other, we talk to each other and always share a connection….” The dark haired looked sad.  
“I don’t have that anymore, I miss this. I miss being part of something greater, something more………..than just……………..me….” He gestured at his vessel.  
Sam was about to complain but Dean was faster.  
“Cass you are……………. This isn’t about being greater than us………… this is about what you want……. If there ever was a greater good it is gone by now…………..” Dean tried, not finding the words he really wanted to say.  
“Dude you already saved the world, the human kind……………………us………….so often I can’t count…” Dean sounded slightly angry. A reaction Sam knew all to well from his brother. He’d spoken to him the same way whenever he feared loosing him, whenever Sam struggled with himself Dean got frustrated for not being able to fight that off, to help him out….  
“Cass, you know you have a home here, right?” Sam stepped in again, slowly sitting up.  
The Angel nodded.  
“I know that Sam and I am thankful for that……”  
The younger W. tilted his head. “….But?”  
Castiel looked at Dean.  
“……I ……….I need a connection……” He explained.  
“I miss the bound i’ve shared with my brothers and sisters…….. We were raised in units…………trained in swarms……..I can’t get used to ……….be only me……”  
The Angel did not point at it directly but Sam did understand. He nodded.  
Dean looked between his brother and his friend not getting it at all.  
But he understood that it was something serious and it was his instinct to do the right thing.

“Cass, come here……” Dean ordered and the powerful creature just followed, no argument, no hesitation, no resistance at all.  
Sam watched fascinated how the roles between the other two men changed again.  
This time it was Dean taking the leading role.  
He cupped the Angels cheek, looking him in the eyes. “What do you need? What do you want?”  
Sam looked at his brother, who again offered himself to the Angel.  
“I want you two………..” Cass explained looking in the hunters green eyes.  
Dean nodded, pulling the Angel in and kissing him hard, desperately, needy, telling the heavenly ally all he felt for him without a single word. Sam watched and wished he could have that too.  
And immediately the blue eyes turned at the younger brother while the Angels lips stayed at Deans he reached out for Sam to get closer.  
Dean blinked but he didn’t mind and focused back on his Angel, the one who’d ripped him out of hell…….and showed him loyalty and care and love without asking for something in return. Yes Dean could do that, he could do what ever the Angel would need to stay………..at least, he could do that……..  
“Yes……….” The dark blond whispered as the Angel left him to breath.  
Sam looked at the two men, again talking without words.  
“Would you be willing to become my brother as well, Sam?” Castiel turned at the younger one he was holding at his neck.  
And of course the tall hunter nodded. He would do every thing for an Angel, for this Angel, their Angel and for dean.  
This time Sam leave it on Cass to guide him into a full, deeply connected, breathtaking kiss. And finally he could burry down the reverence towards the Angel and answered eagerly, his hands grabbing Castiels neck pulling at him to get him closer and closer and even closer………

Dean chuckled watching his needy brother……. He’d leaned back on the sheets just waiting what would be next….  
“So……..What do you expect from us….?”  
Dean questioned from his lying position, Sam still holding on the Angel, kissing and grinding closer as much as possible.  
Cass managed to slowly end the kiss and looking down on his first, still holding the other brother.  
“I like to connect my vessel with both of you………..” Castiel explained, caressing a devotedly Sam in his arms.  
Dean looked up still lying, his head resting on his crossed arms behind.  
“….?.....”  
“I like to sleep with you…..both of you….”  
Cass stated deadpan and analytically.  
Dean swallowed the wrong way and coughed. “…………..Yeah of course what else……!!!”  
He let out. Making out with the Angel one thing, masturbating with his brother big deal…..  
Fucking with two men, his brother and Cass VERY BIG DEAL……….. This was a FIRST TIME BIG DEAL in so many meanings…….  
Dean starred.  
“Seriously…..?!” He had to ask. Sam had got it together as well, still enjoying the Angels gentle hands on his body but he could follow the communication again.  
He looked at Dean, than at Cass…..  
“…..You don’t want to?” The Angel sounds hurt.  
“……I, no…..again It is not that I don’t……….it’s just……..”  
“Cass we haven’t done anything like that before.”  
The Angel tilted his head.  
“I understand…….. There for I’d like to take the lead if accepted since I have the most experience…...” The Angel stated.  
And the brothers got up, staring at him in disbelieve and confusion….

“HOW?!” They gave out in unison.  
Castiel looked at his hunters. He was confused since it was obvious.  
“I did research………” The celestial creature explained.

And Dean’s eyes widened. “………….THE Porn!!!!!?”  
Cass nodded.  
Sam chuckled. “Ahm…Cass, that, ..….you know that this is not how it……….normally works…..”  
“I know….” The Angel stated gently but serious. “But I do know the basic moves and preparation needed to get you two ready for this experience. It will be very satisfying for both of you I can assure that.” He stated, again in all seriousness.  
Both hunters shared a look, blushing in unison, being confronted with this part of their Angels personality.  
Deans mind went blanc and Sam could see that right on his brothers face.  
But he knew he wouldn’t say no in the end………. He couldn’t. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Since he didn’t get any clear answer the Angel took it as an agreement and started taking of his trench and suit and shirt, formlessly stripping down to his vessels birthdaysuit.  
As he turned back he was faced with his hunters staring at him, scanning the Angel from head to toe.  
And again, Sam smiled focusing on the blue eyes while Dean looked a bit more south.  
“…Jeeez…..”  
The trench and the dark blue suit, the Angel was always wearing, did hide a lot underneath.  
He would definitely not take that, ……Dean decided. Sam could have it, he guessed, watching his brother moving forward eagerly to get the Angel back to bed.  
This was just ridiculous, what was he doing here.  
“Dean?...” The deep gentle voice called him back as Cass leaned over. The blue eyes just focused on him, as always, just watching him, scanning, searching, finding his soul….  
“…..fuck…!” Dean complained subdue, grabbing the Angels neck, pulling him in forcefully. He gave in. Who cares….. Dean moaned at the deep kiss, the heat vibrating from the Angels skin and the naked upper part he could feel touching his crotch.  
Who cares……. He reminded himself and relaxed completely into his dorky friend’s touches, moves and guidance.  
Who cares………………….

\------------------------------------------------------

“hmm………”  
Sam licked his lips again, that was what he had imagined about. His hand was fondling Castiels back while he was worshipping Dean, all of him.  
“…damn….” The dark blond gasp as Cass hand traced down the firm hunters body, along his abs and stomach, his hips and finally his thighs, gently gliding between and spreading his humans legs a bit more, his fingers casually touching Deans slowly thickened erection.  
The dark blond had closed his eyes, his breath hastened, he was nervous and Sam loved to see his brother like this.  
Cass did realise that, as his palm covered Deans belly and moved back to the older hunters chest.  
He turned at the younger one and kissed him again.  
“Would you like to serve your brother?” The deep rough voice asked.  
“Yes.” Sam did not hesitate. And Dean shivered noticing that.  
“Do you mind if Sam would hold you Dean?” Immediately the Angels voice got more gently speaking at the dark blond.  
“I………no…….” He got out, turning at his brother. “……i…..want that…”  
He surprised Sam who went for his caretaker right away.  
Dean was nervous, he was shaking and thankful for Sam’s gentle distraction, so he thought.  
But his brother had somehow different plans in mind.  
He did laid next to him, kissing him, touching, caressing him and also explaining in all details what the Angel was about to do with his hand and mouth. How deep he would go in. Questioning how much Dean could handle, how it would feel to have him inside or to be inside of someone, Sam was driving his brother crazy and he enjoyed every thing of it.  
Realizing the reaction Dean already shows, in contrast to his glaring stare at Sam, who didn’t care at all.  
“dean……” Sam whispered close to the dark blond’s ear……  
“…….would you…………could you do that …to me…..” 

“FUCK……..” Dean moaned as the Angel licked the first time between his buttocks while Sam was watching in fascination.  
The way his brother had his legs spread open, vulnerable, weakly, on his back, exposing his most private parts, willingly……….and enjoying it……..  
It was just awesome to watch…….how beautifully warriors could fall……, Sam thought, focusing on his brother and their Angel.  
Meanwhile Dean was biting his hand to keep himself from letting out any more embarrassing sounds, his eyes concentrated on the ceiling. Sam could see how his brother was struggling, trapped between the pleasure he wanted and some restrain which he had lived at over all these years. It was fascinating to see, the younger hunter thought and without hesitation went for Deans lips to share this confusion, to help him through. 

Sam positioned himself over the older one, his legs and hands on either sides of his brothers body, kissing him with all the affection he had hidden in his heart.  
There was a brief pause before Dean was slowly answering the deep, emotionally kiss his younger brother was offering.

\--------------------------

The Angel was curious what the brothers were doing but he did not watch, busy with his tongue, working Dean open as Sam positioned himself, presenting his beautiful pale backside as well.  
It didn’t take long till the younger one started rocking against the older hunter building a rhythm that moved both their body’s.

Sam could feel Dean shivering beneath, he could feel his chest moving, the slight muscle twitching when ever Castiel was working on him, tonguing in, Sam thought, trying to imagine how this would feel like. He started moving down on his brother connecting their crotches and grinding down. At first Dean was a bit cautious but slowly his restrain melted down and the rough, calloused hands of the older one started exploring the taller ones body in detail, while he was still deeply kissing his little Sammy.  
They shortly fought for dominance, as two alpha males had to, till Cass mouthed Sam and let one, first finger enter Dean to stop them from getting into competition mood, and it worked.  
Both brothers gasped by surprise, leaving their kiss, moaning at the new sensation……

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean was holding his brother watching him while he was throwing back his stupid mob of hair in bliss, moaning and whimpering at the same treatment the Angel had given the older one before.  
The dark blonds grip tightened on Sam’s hips, grinding him down for more friction as Dean could feel he was stretched even more…. as the Angel added another, a second finger.  
The dark blond imagined the elegant, slender hand and jerked forward al of a sudden as Cass hit some point that left the Hunter oddly groaning and the brothers colliding their pelvises. 

Sam was deeply moaning, locking with his brothers eyes, heavily panting. His face was flushing all over as his hot breath caressed Dean’s ear……  
”hn…I want that…aahnn…….i want that too…..ah..aha…want…you…” He moaned as Cass started eating him out even more.  
Sam was nipping on his brothers lips……pleading with his eyes…  
Dean’s head snapped back as Castiel hit the right spot again, already using three fingers, moving them inside…..  
Sam could imagine every thing, every finger, every knuckle that went into his brother, causing gasps and moans …of any kind, Deans voice almost breaking as he hoarsely answered subdue.  
“….hnn….o..ok…”  
Sam’s mixed coloured eyes widened as he realised what Dean had just give in to.

The younger hunter hadn’t much time to process as cass pulled Sam back, gently holding his throat bending him back to kiss the tall mans neck…,  
he whispered in his deep vibrating voice, asking the younger one to change position for him to get more access to Dean.  
Sams dick twitched, just thinking about what their angel was about to do, and hell was he willing to see that happen. He slowly nodded and moved, positioning himself further on his brothers chest who seemed a bit irritated for a moment as the warmth of his brother shifted.  
The two hunters crotches were sticky, smeared with precume, both were leaking.

The moment Sam moved away, Castiel leaned in, not caring about the clear streaks of moist he was touching as he positioned himself.  
Sam had moved a bit to side, still sitting on top of the older hunter, watching in fascination as his brother was again, communicating with the celestial being just by starring at him.  
The younger one wasn’t sure what they might talk about tho, but if he should have guessed, the slight shivering and the hastened breath Dean showed, was anticipation and nervousness for what was about to come, what he was about to do, or what he was allowing someone else to do to him.  
Cass started rocking against the human hunter, gruellingly slow and gentle. Sam could not stop himself from stroking his solid cock just watching this tension behind….  
And than there was a remarkable reaction, a sign of absolute trust and submission, as Dean, barely noticeable, nod…  
Sam suddenly started to caress his brothers chest with one hand, fondling the older ones well build body and playing with the nipples, while he was still stroking himself with his other free hand.  
He wanted to distract, wanted to share the moment Dean would be taken by an Angel, their Angel actually….

Castiel remembered a small detail right in time and looked around as Sam took over his brothers lips and mouth, kissing his way down from there…..  
The small tube Cass had bought earlier was right next to the bed on the nightstand.  
Sam had put it there, always two steps ahead.  
For the parts before, it had worked out without it but the fallen Angel did understand why it would be needed now.  
He hesitated, in most of the clips he had watched, there was another step he had to follow before the final connection.  
But that was a bit tricky since he wasn’t sure if he really wanted that and what it was for.  
The two men realised the slowdown and both turned their heads in unison at their winged buddy.  
The view was beautiful Cass thought, watching the blushed and heated faces, the blossom lip and glistening eyes.  
“….Cass….what……?” It was Sam asking.  
“I do know there is some small skin I need to put on…” The blue eyed mentioned, again looking around. Both men looked at each other not really understanding.  
“What…skin?” Sam went on, his stroking had stopped but he was still caressing his brothers body.  
The Angel turned back, calm as usual but definitely aroused. It was the first time both hunters could have a clear view on their heavens ally full build.  
Dean gulped, Sam just smiled appreciating.  
“There were always small skins pulled over at the movies…..” Cass tried to explain.  
And while Sam didn’t get it at all there was something dawning in Dean.  
“Protection?” The dark blond asked and the Angel tilted his head in confusion. Was Dean fearing him, to ask for something to protect him?  
Now Sam got it as well.  
He looked at his brother who seemed undecided.  
“Clean?” Sam asked.  
“Clean.” Dean answered.  
Both turned back on their Angel.  
“…it’s….fine Cass……..move on…..” Deans deep voice didn’t sounded as sure as he wanted it to be, he was trembling….. and it shows.  
Sam went back on him, he kissed his brothers cheeks, gently and assuring.  
Castiel wasn’t sure even if he got his humans allowance, in those clips the added skin always seemed a big deal.  
Sam turned again, his hands massaging Deans breasts, slowly circling his hips while he explained it to their angel.  
“…..It is for human protection….....but you would never harm him right?” Sam asked smiling.  
“Of cause not.” The Angel stated.  
“Than it is ok…………we explain it later.” Sam promised jumping and gasping the next second as he felt the strong hand grabbing his dick in front, slowly starting to stroke.  
Dean was lovingly looking at him with his intense green eyes.  
Cass nodded. “I understand.” He mentioned to himself, finally opening the small tube he had bought. He tried the clear gel like substance between his fingers, fascinated by it’s texture and characteristics. Again Dean and Sam looked at the distracted Angel.  
“I am slightly offended…” Dean whispered at his brother. Both were slowly calming down and Cass was playing with the lube….

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean gasped, his eyes closed, his hands were grabbing the sheets and he winced as Cass slightly nudged at his entrance, slowly shoving in, stretching the humans first ring.  
For some reason Sam enjoyed that view. The full, perfectly shaped lips gaped open, eyes shut and legs bend on either sides of Deans body….  
Dean was nervous, more than that, the small tremors running over his body proved that and Sam loved it. He turned back at their Angel and kissed him in a bliss just because he was the reason Dean was looking like this….  
There was something aggressive awakening in the younger Winchester and he couldn’t, didn’t want to hold it back anymore.  
Sam positioned again on all four, facing his suddenly distracted brother as he kneeled down, his legs on either side of the dark blonds head, his full length touching Deans lips.  
The green eyes starred as Cass went in deeper, slowly and careful. Still the dark blond moaned and opened his lips even more………… Sam didn’t hesitate to use that opportunity thrusting between this velvet lips and grabbing his brothers short hair to direct him the way Sam wanted him, needed him……

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, im gonna fuck you good…..!”  
And all of a sudden there was a mood change…. A complete stop of what they were doing.  
Sam started chuckling and Cass was confused. He looked at Dean who he always used as backup if there was any kind of irritation. But the dark blond wasn’t laughing, he stared up at their Angel. His look serious and questioning; ‘What the f……did you just say?’, written all over his face.  
Castiel didn’t understand. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked politely and in all serious, willing to correct what ever he’d …………………miscalculated…  
Dean stared and blushed the whole time remembered on his momentarily position.  
Sam couldn’t bury his giggle as well as before.  
“….don’t say….. that……” Dean finally stated, his hands tightly grabbing on the Angels arms for what ever reason.  
The blue eyed tilted his head, still not sure what the human wanted to explain.  
The dark blond hunter, laying on his back, the Angel between his legs and his brother above, rolled his eyes.  
“….don’t…..say that…….”fuck you” thing….” Dean blushed even more needing to mention this in the middle of ……what they were doing…  
Sam was close to laughing it out loud.  
Watching his really embarrassed brother, blushing and trying to explain dirty talk to an angel while Cass had already entered him and was just waiting to move on…… It was the weirdest thing Sam had ever experienced and he was the one mounting demons…….  
“But they often say that in the movies…..” Cass stated still watching the dark blond hunter he was connected to.  
“…that……just don’t say that ok….it is……….” Dean tried as Cass slightly shifted his position moving within the hunter’s body, leaving him gasping with wide green eyes.  
Dean was still adjusting to this new, unaccustomed feeling on the receiving end of anal……  
Sam went in to save his brother, he was still smiling as he kissed the Angels, his hand soothingly caressing Deans chest.  
However, he tried to explain as the blue eyes focused on him.  
“This sentence you used is only some typical phrase in those movies, it isn’t that common to use it………you know while actually doing it.” Sam kissed Cass neck.  
“Oh……” The Angel let out, understanding his mistake.  
He turned back at Dean who was heavily breathing and blushing since Cass had constantly moved for the last seconds.  
“I apologize, that wasn’t my intention……” But the dark blond beneath was no longer in a coherent state to give any related answer, he only nodded hastily.  
Sam watched his brother closely, enjoying the older ones, again, rising arousal, while Cass leaned down, sliding further in, forcing out the hunter’s moans.  
……… 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Both hunters tossed their heads back as Cass started slightly thrusting, figuring out how to do it the best way. And as he went even deeper Deans moaned hotly breathing along Sams dick sliding on his tongue.  
Sam couldn’t hold back thrusting at it as well, lowering his hips down.  
The dark blond was twitching, shifting and trying to process, overwhelmed by being used in so many ways at once….by his brother and his Angel.  
Dean was clawing the sheets trying to hold his breath even and calm.  
Sam was clearly focused on his caretaker and did realise the struggle. He slowly pulled out between those beautiful shaped lips, positioning him a new. He smiled as the green looked up at him.  
Cass had recognised the brothers movement as well and had slowed down to wait what they would want.  
And sure enough, Sam turned his head looking at the dark haired and lifting his ass up again.  
“....ahm….Cass could you………” The blue eyed tilted his head but he nodded. Dean watched this conversation in irritation and distracted by this foreign feeling of something moving within him.  
Castile didn’t waisted time preparing some lube on the younger hunters, kissing his butcheek and started fingering him, still and again faster thrusting into Dean.  
Sam leaned forward……. “ahn………..yes…….more…” He looked at his brother, their lips almost connecting, breathing into each other…  
“…sam………..” Dean moaned, his hands grabbing the younger ones arm’s, sides and finally his thighs, holding him, moving with him as Cass rocked the older hunters body and thrusts his fingers further into the younger ones ass.  
“…dean….so good……he feels so good…….” Sam was already bubbling, driving Dean crazy by mentioning the obvious and the feeling he had have just minutes ago himself, very well knowing how it felt……..  
Sam gasped as the fingers all of a sudden left him and Dean wasn’t less surprised as the taller one was pulled back a bit and positioned above his full grown erection, carefully guided down by their angel.  
Sam’s eyes widened as he could feel his brothers length on his entrance. He wasn’t allowed to wonder for long since Cass was pushing him down, forcing Dean into him, maybe a bit to slow.  
Both brothers gasped and Sam leaned forward a bit but he tried not to get away. There was a slight sting, not so much pain, as he lowered himself even further with Castiels help who was holding his hips and still thrusting into the other Hunter, stretching and opening Dean.  
Than there was a forceful push down, impaling Sam completely on his brothers dick, connecting their body.  
Cass seemed satisfied with the result as his hands moved around the younger ones body, stopping on Sam’s inner thighs and using him as his hold as he hastened his pace and started moving harder in the dark blonds body underneath both men.  
Sam did not get any time to adjust but he liked it, the mix of slight pain and arousal flooding his whole body, leaving him twitching and dripping like never before.  
Dean on the other end couldn’t put the sensation together, he was somehow trapped and free on the same level and he felt the Angels controlled force and power as he opened him more and more, loosen his ass with every thrust hitting his back while Sam was moved along on top of him, the tight entrance squeezing on his bursting cock.  
Dean let out a lewd sound of arousal, starting to moan and gasped and commend on any connection he was receiving, tuning in with his younger siblings “sing sang” while the Angel was pounding both still getting faster and harder with every second.  
And than Sam realised vaguely the moment as Dean let it go and didn’t restrain himself at all. His nails digging into the younger ones thighs, not caring that he opened the skin and scratched it down. Sam shivered as the dark blond started moving his hips back at Cass paling him and up into the tight heat his sibling still was…  
“Fuck……yes…….more…..harder…” Dean begged his eyes closed, his head moving from side to side………….. It was as if he’d been cut off from all his strings at once and Sam loved it. He joined in, leaning down, kissing his brother needy, deeply, aggressively as he started rocking down himself on this pleasure that was his brother’s dick within his ass…  
Sam started riding Dean seriously, slamming against him, still covering his mouth sucking the older ones subdue sounds leaving him.  
Castiel enjoyed the view he had from behind. How he was getting in his beloved hunter and how his beloved hunter was thrusting into his beloved brother…… They were connected in a way the Angel had always longed for.  
It wasn’t quite the same as the connection he had shared with his brothers and sisters but it was still close to and never the less so much pleasure, of a kind that was absolutely new to the celestial being.

“CASSS……….aaaaaaahhh.” The blue eyed focused back as both hunters called his name in unison, incredibly rocking, grinding, humping at each other…..chasing their relieve…..  
“Fuck……more….please….harder……..” Sam moaned…  
“yess…ah…ah…….so good……..deeper…….!” Dean was mumbling…  
There was something incredible about the two strong human begging and it got the Angel, slowly loosing his restrain himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean starred at the ceiling, he’d stiffened. Sam was laying on his chest, still breathing heavily, slowly calming down from his own high while Cass was calmingly stroking his shoulders and back. Sam had somehow screamed out his brothers name, coming all over the older ones chest, rutting at him a few more times while Cass had painfully slammed into Dean forcing his orgasm along. Deans freeing moan was as subdued as the angels but his whole body had been spasmed and than he had felt the Angel filling him up………….. It had been awesome, all of it………………  
But now the dark blond came down from his high, and the hormones faded away…….. He realised Cass still within, Sam still on top and the sticky feeling on his belly and chest and the crammed feeling the Angel had left within him…..Dean glenched his hands and stiffened even more.  
The afterglow was always something he’d feared.  
Crossing lines felt so easy while being on the mountain of bliss and arousal, it didn’t felt that great realising it afterwards.  
Sam enjoyed the cooling down till he recognised the uptight feeling within the body beneath.  
He was still a bit shivering as he turned at the older one, slowly shifting his weight, Dean slipping out at it. Sam’s eyes had changed to their usual subdue grey green as he looked at his brother, cupping his cheeks realising the insecurity in the older ones face.  
Sam kissed the older sibling, locking their eyes. “I’ve got you………” Sam kissed him once more…. “It is ok………….” He kissed Dean again…… “It was awesome….” And finally the older one was able to answer, slightly allowing Sam in again.  
The dark haired smiled at this soft kiss till Dean did it in return….  
They locked eyes again as the kiss stopped. “You freaked hm?!” Sam questioned.  
Dean just grimaced, although it wasn’t clear if it was for Sam knowing him to well or Cass sliding out and opening the gap, which already started dripping out the Angels filling, leaving Dean shifting uncomfortably.  
Sam turned at that, looking at Cass.  
“I apologize I might went a bit to far…..” The blue eyed mentioned worried.  
Sam smiled and Dean sighed staged angry, way to much enjoying the uncertainty he left in their angel.  
Sam leaned back further to grab Castiels neck and kiss him on last time……..while he pinched Deans chest for teasing the poor guy.  
The dark blond reached out one arm himself and Sam get of his brother, allowing him to guide his winged dude in for a deep assuring, and thankful kiss……  
Sam watched that with joy, there still would be a lot to clear or discuss but this felt good what they’d started…………. Right now….

Sam reassuringly caressed the Angels shoulder blades and back….  
No one needed to know that the younger hunter was actually trying to find some wing joints, he was expecting to be palpable somewhere on Castiels back

 

End

-.-! finally………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took way to Long, did not turned out as planned but it is done....... i'm not happy but i can work with it.  
> However still sorry that it didnt stayed as easy and sexy as i had it planed at the beginning.  
> I wanted a fast threesome - they said no....  
> I suggest a hard and fast round - they yelled NO......
> 
> Sadly the Charakters tend to get between the plans with their own ideas, personalitys and complains........  
> And as much as that sucks it is intersting never the less.
> 
> I still hope it was a bit enjoyable in the end. ^^P


End file.
